Bookman Clan
by chachingmel123
Summary: A soul becomes Lavi Bookman in the world of Naruto. As he documents the things happening around him, can he stop the main cast from uncover all his secrets?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Boruto: The Next Generation or D Gray Man

Enjoy!

How long have I been floating here? he couldn't help but ask as an alien woman was defeated before his eyes quiet a while ago.

The village that was destroyed was recovering slowly and everybody was hailing Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki as hero's.

He floated to who knows where and eventually came across sand.

There was an old cloaked figure randomly walking in the sand.

What is this guy doing? He thought.

Having watched this guy for a day, it became clear the man had either lost it or was doing something.

" The Fifth Kazekage Chakra is so rich in the sand" mumbled the old man.

Fifth Kazekage?

As in Gaara of the Sand?

Wait.

How did he know that?

The man bottled some sand from underneath h, before finding a nice cave, the shade protecting the old man from the heat.

"I finally have all the ingredients" said the old man, taking out the bottle and around his waiste was..

Wait a minute.

Was that?

It was.

A flake from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki horn.

Who was this old man and why did this guy remind him of a book he read a long time ago?

"I'm not going to be here forever, I need a successor" said the old man. "My knowledge can only be accessed by my kin. This knowledge can not be lost"

And than the old man slit his wrist and draw a seal from his blood, out came a chakra blocking shield that went around the cave.

"Now, to put all these together" said the old man, knowing what he was about to do was going to cause a commotion if certain people know what he was doing right now.

He dripped more blood, poured the sand onto it and put the flake on top of it before he began doing hand signs.

He said something and something came bursting out of all three ingredients.

The light revealed itself to look very similar to the Fifth Kazekage as a child.

If Gaara saw this tiny child, the calm and collected man would have done a double take.

But the boys eyes were dead, there was no soul there.

The man started speaking and saying. "I call upon a soul to take this body. In exchange, I will teach you the knowledge of this world"

And it was like the pits of hell had been unleashed because suddenly the soul that was alone heard a rubble.

Thousands of souls were coming to their location.

Maybe it was his desire to live again that made him start running towards the body.

Who knows when he would get an opportunity like this again.

He ran while a horde of souls were cursing him out and trying to over take him.

But one soul had to be in this body.

He felt like he was going to faint when he slammed into and scary hands were trying to claw at his feet.

The dead eyes came alive and so did, he.

He finally saw the old man's face and yelled.

"PANDA!?"

The old man looked surprised before knocking him on the head.

"Who are you calling, Panda!" Said the old man.

This old man looked exactly like Lavi Bookman grandfather but a bit different looking.

The soul rubbed his now lump sided head.

"It looks like I wont have to teach you to speak" said the old man. "Just teach you respect"

The soul pursed his lips.

And than the old man gave him a Banda to wear around his head and an eye patch.

"Keep these on. " Said the old man. "This banda has the sign of our clan on it and this eye patch will consume all the excess Chakra your emitting. One day, you'll learn how to use all of it but right now this will only hurt your body and you won't live long if the power continues to grow."

The feeling of the eyepatch going over his eye was like being in a vacuum cleaner.

"Now, I'll name you Lavi" said the old man. "Lavi Bookman. My grandson. Well be heading to the Leaf now, since this is where history is currently surrounding. I hear the hero of the Leafs wife is currently heavily pregnant"

Meaning, his task was to get close to the children of the hero's and record anything noteworthy they did.

"Now put this hood on. Your supposed to be 4 months old. I will have to carry you since youll be too slow for me" said the old man showing his back and he got on.

The barrier came down and with speed no old man should possess, the man rushed through the sand and onto normal land.

But the horror of the war hadn't completely cleared up yet, every once in a while, they would come across a memorial stone or a pile of corpses.

It was sickening and would make anybody lose their lunch or cry for the lost souls.

But he had, had time to see it all.

They made their way to Konoha only to meet a mile long line of people at the gate, apparently they weren't the only ones who wish to live in the village housing the strongest Ninjas to ever come into existence.

It looks like they would be here for a while.

2 hours later, they got to the front.

"Hello" said the guards.

"Hi, my Name is Bookman" said the old man. "And this is my grandson Lavi Bookman"

Lavi decided to peer over the old man leg like a idiot.

"Were actually from the Bookman Clan" said the old man. "Were the only two left, sadly. The fourth war really did a number on my clan. This boy lost his parents and his eye. We were wondering if we can stay here. Stay here were the little one can be protected by big strong people"

"Panda" said Lavi before giggling like a child but on the inside he was dying.

Meanwhile the guards were stunned, a clan wanted to move in?

"Our clan isn't very strong" said Bookman. "All we do is keep records of anything major that happens in the world. I thought it was time to settle down"

The guards looked at each other, the old man made sure to keep mentioning they were a clan.

Because clans got a higher chance of getting a home in Konoha, their value was much higher because they had a blood line.

"Well, we can find you a house but you must register your self with the Hokage" said one of them.

"I see no problem with that" said Bookman before they allowed them to go by, a ninja of course escorted them to their new home.

The old man large black eyelids, almost bold head with a white pony tail and pointy ears, made them stand out.

They were both clearly foreigners and Lavi with his chubby legs struggled to catch up.

Nothing warms a females heart than seeing a toddler try to keep up with adults.

Lavi felt his face go red when he heard 'Awww he's so cute', 'Look at that baby'.

I'm not cute! He thought.

He used to be a grown man with ladies marvelling at his manliness.

Wait.

What?

They finally got the house.

The house was nowhere nearly as big as the Uchiha compound or any major Clan compound but it was certainly bigger than a civilian house.

They got settled in, using a sealing scroll which wasn't out of the ordinary for even a random Genin to have.

Even an adult civilian could do it after a few excerises.

The old man got out a bookcase and after another much to the ninja surprise, soon a simple living room had turned into a library.

It wasn't going to stop and the ninja watched the whole house just fill with books, no wall was left empty.

The ninja tried to take a book only to receive a massive electric shock.

"Only a Bookman can access the books" said the old man. "Information should not be looked at so easily, it has the power to destroy and save lives, don't you agree?"

The Ninja said nothing, but the feeling that these books were extremely important didnt leave the man.

When everything was uppacked, both of them were taken to the Hokage office to get registered.

Kakashi Hatake, the 6th Hokage, the only Hokage to be forced into this position against his will by the former Hokage sat in the special chair and looked at the old man and child before him.

"There is nothing really outstanding about us" said Bookman to the Hokage. "We just have the power to record events. Our bloodline really can't be used for offence. Our job is merely to protect and preserve knowledge. We can not offer the village loyalty because if we feel like our knowledge is in danger, we will leave. But we are the best keeper when it comes to keeping information. We are the only two left of our Clan. One day, I will pass and this boy will be the only member of the clan. I wish to teach this boy the clan values in a safe environment."

Kakashi looked at them.

An old man and kid with an eyepatch.

His instincts were telling him, it would be a huge mistake if he turned them away, now.

But not offering Loyalty to the Leaf...

No matter, the younger generation decide the future.

"Alright, I'll allow you to stay" said Kakashi. "If... Lavi, was it? Wishes to enter the Ninja academy when hes older, he may do so"

"Nobody knows the future" said Bookman and than they were allowed to go.

They walked out like normal people and it was no surprise that there were ninja watchdogs already following them or circling their compound.

A bunch of Ninjas hide their fingers because of the shame of trying to take a book.

Bookman used a seal to activate a barrier around the compound so nobody could enter and exit as they pleased.

The many frequent trips to the library did not go unnoticed either or the barrier around the compound.

However, other than the thirst for knowledge there really wasn't anything alarming about them.

It wasn't until Lavi was supposedly 5 months old that the news that the hero's wife had given birth to a son made the rounds.

But only Lavi know how terrifying this old man could be, the old man know the name of the child before the rest of the population.

A new book was started named 'Boruto Namikaze Uzumaki chapter 1' it not only had the date and time of the boys birth but it revealed that the old man wanting to see the boy to pay respects excuse was complete bs.

Bookman had the baby's image down on paper and a yet to manifest eye ability.

Every day, the man spied on the child from the compound and Lavi felt hella uncomfortable doing it.

It wasn't long for the children of hero's to start having play dates with each other and meeting.

Even Bookman knew that it was impropriate to go and try to enter almost 2 decades of friendship between the children's parents.

So instead the Bookman kicked him out of the house to make friends with the other civilian children.

This would be training to get along with people and than the children of hero's.

Ninjas watching the compound were shocked to see a child get sent flying by his grandpa, but it seemed he was okay after he landed and walked around with a stupid grin on his face.

Children this young don't really get watched because they didn't even have proper chakra channels yet so the best they could do was do make believe.

Lavi was a massively loud kid, who was energetic even for a child and had a knack of annoying the hell out of adults.

It was tiring but he know if he dropped it, they would see that his visible eye was far older than it should be and kids with those eyes, get a huge amount of attention from powerful adults.

So for many months, he begged his grandpa not to kick him out because he was tired but the man did so anyway without fail.

Slowly, the village began to focus more on the day, the hero's children grew old enough to go to the academy.

It wasn't as if Lavi showed that he could climb a tree using Chakra, he was nothing more than an ordinary child.

Naruto took the mental of Hokage and Bookman recorded the date.

There was also news that each child of the hero's was a genius in their own right and began training way before their days of the academy, people were especially talking about the genius that was the now Hokage son.

They wouldn't shut up about it and from what he was forced to see, the boy wasn't taking the fact everything he accomplished was treated as something to be expect from him, very well.

And than came the day the whole Village was waiting for.

Lavi was dressed as if he was from Sunagakure and for the first time the children of the Hero's saw him.

They saw him arguing with his grandpa.

"I'm not buying your Bs, Panda! Admit you want to meet the Hokage! You've kicked me out of the house many times before and you didnt give a crap!" Yelled Lavi.

"Shut up, you brat!" Said Bookman giving him a knock to the head.

"What the hell?" Said Sarada Uchichi.

When the Hokage arrived, Lavi had a massive lump on his head that all the kids were staring at.

It was almost a blast from the past for Naruto to the point it was scary.

But than they all noticed that Boruto, the Hokages son wasnt here.

How could he not show up?

But than they saw an unbelievable sight.

A single train flew out of the sky and crashed right into the Hokage moment, right into Naruto Uzumaki, recentally build face.

When the train collided with it, you could tell it hurt the man massively and out came none other than Boruto.

That was another blow to the man, seeing what his own son had done to the statue he dreamt for many years to obtain.

The adults were stunned, the kids were amazed.

So the main character finally arrives huh..

.Thought Lavi.

What style.

And scene!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thanks Austin for the review but it is possible for a 4 month old to walk and sound a single word. Parents. Com says this kind of things happens between 4 months and 15 month old in a baby life. The telegraph also reported a baby being able to walk at a shocking 6 months old. Plus its not like Lavi is talking in complete sentences and I never said he spoke the word Panda completely right, either. I tried to keep it a hairbreath away from impossible.

I do not own Boruto: Naruto the next generation and D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

It figures that the old man has no interest in this. Thought Lavi as he stood before the Konoha Ninja academy entrance.

After that destruction, Boruto was immediately taken home and the train had to be air lifted out of the monument.

So it was no surprise to anybody that Boruto got suspended and through a globe, he saw the boy's mother punishing him with a nightmarish amount of homework.

Today, that boy was meant to come back, Lavi walked into the academy and sat down at the his usual seat.

Two weeks was more than enough time for the kids to get used to his exoctic looks.

Of course the kids were curious and got interested when they learned he was from a clan but the interest was snuffed out when they saw his newbie ability's.

You don't know how badly a pride could hurt, until you've met genius children who dismay you.

Suddenly a familiar boy came in with his rich friends.

"Yo, everybody!" Yelled Boruto. "My name is Boruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you all!"

Silence.

They all watched him and his friends sit down at the very front and it wasn't long before the other children started spilling out their jealously.

It didn't stop and Boruto was clearing hearing it, but this was reality.

He should be in jail regardless of age but Boruto got 2 weeks of intense homework instead, the punishment didn't fit the crime and many couldn't help but feel like the fact that he was the Hokage son gave him a free pass to do whatever he wanted.

Lavi didn't say anything because it was getting interesting.

Negative feelings create conflict and conflict pushes people to their limits and beyond.

It was interesting to see inojin Yamanaka give the middle finger to Boruto despite their parents relationship.

It happens but it's rear, children of parents who are best friends with each other don't always like each.

And then their sensei came in to disperse the situation, Boruto know a majority of the class did not like him now.

They all stood at the sight of the man.

The man did the register before getting them out on the field to do drills.

Boruto was excelled at it all, climbing, running, dodging, when it was over he barely broke a sweat.

They each went one by one.

Eventually it was his turn and he was a normal person.

He did the lamelest pair of summersaults any of them had ever seen, by the time he got to the wall he was tired, they watched him struggle to climb to the top slowly and than he almost hurt himself jumping off it and than he dodged, hitting the side of himself with the wooden log more than once before finishing almost practically collapsing.

They all stared.

"Wow, that was the worst performance, I have ever seen" said Shikadai. "I did not think it was possible to be that bad"

The genius didn't think this guy would pass the academy.

But not everybody was raised by superninjas, those raised civilian were really easy to pick out, they were the worst out of the bunch.

Even the Sensei was marking him down with a question mark to see if he could graduate, the man did not believe he would be anymore than a Genin.

The Bookman Clan really isn't a physical clan

...thought their Sensei.

The kids were forced to so more drill, were it became painfully obviously he would have no future as a Ninja unless he magically improved his phyisc.

As the result of his performance nobody noteworthy wanted to hang out with him when it was lunch time, the top performers went to eat earlier than everybody else and it seemed everybody had the same idea of eating in the classroom.

He walked right into the middle of a conflicted between Iwabee Yuino, a guy who failed the academy twice in a row and Boruto Uzumaki, the guy who would no doubt pass on his first try.

Iwabee was complaining about how he didn't want to be in a class with a guy who got everything handed to him, yada yada.

The trouble with people is that, they assume they know a person life when their just as human as everybody else.

Lavi looked at his packed lunch bag and took out his sandwich before eating it much to the disbelief of his fellow classmen who was around him.

He was hungry, did they expect him to starve and watch?

There was no such thing as break time snack in the academy, did they think he had the stomach of steel?

He was going to eat, and eat he did, thankfully those involved in the conflict did not notice so he finished his lunch in peace.

He watched a failure of a ninja challenge the Hokage son to a duel so that the class can see if he got by with hard work or his father's name.

By the time they had located, he had finished his food.

"Did that guy, really just eat his lunch while Boruto was in trouble?" Said the class president in disbelief.

Lavi got out a book, pen and pencil before focusing on the fight, anybody looking over his shoulder would see a blank book which made it even more noteworthy.

Lavi hand didnt stop as he watched the fight, he was clearly writing something down.

In the ups and downs of the fight, his hand never took a breather to show the full reaction.

The conflict was eventually resolved in such a stupid way, but they were kids and they could get away with it.

But than their teacher appeared to chew them all out for disappearing when they were supposed to be in his class.

He felt several eyes on him as he walked to class and through the last lesson of the day.

Lavi left and walked home like he learned nothing.

He entered the house and gave the old man the book.

"I'm going to take a long bath" said Lavi much to the man's confusion.

The next day, coming to school it was like the conflict never happened and most of them were cool with Boruto, even Iwabee.

The teacher started class and they were all directed outside once again where Konhamaru Sarutobi showed up on the biggest frog he had ever seen.

A summon.

Lavi remembered seeing a picture of The Hokage famous toad summon and the scrolls handed out where no doubt summoning scrolls, but before they could truly do anything the top two gender groups began to squabble with each other.

They squabbled so much that they haulted the lesson.

Their teacher told them to cool it, so they took a break only for Sarada and Boruto to butt heads again.

You would think the teacher would do something but no, he turned the fight into an excuse for them all to train instead.

It became a capture the flag game ninja style, boys Vs girls.

Lavi had to blink, how the hell did he get into this mess?

He started to run when the teacher told them took, Iwabee used his earth style to block the girls allowing the boys to go past.

This only lasted a minute before Choji Akimichi blasted through it with her enlarged fists, their teacher was watching for outstanding pupils and writing it down.

Shikadai stood in the way for the girls and trapped them using his clan jitsu only for all of them to hear a boom from the building.

Their teacher revealed to them that he had booby trapped the place much to everybody horror, but while he was ranting about team work they all left.

Even the girls.

Inside the building was like a battlefield, explosions were going off everywhere, students were being knocked unconscious left and right from both teams.

It was pure luck that Lavi managed to run alongside the most promising students of the year.

But it wasn't gracefull at all.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! I don't want to die!" He yelled as he ran for his life, everybody behind him sweat dropped largely.

"What is wrong wi-" Shikadai began only for them all to feel objects coming towards them.

Metal Lee reaction was fast, he caught them like a true ninja, they looked to find a group of girls lead by Sarada not far behind them and we're ready to attack again.

For a second Metal Lee looked cool before his confidence issues kicked in.

They left him, seeing the clouds before the storm and ran until Shikadai got an idea to lose them.

They combined, the ink jitsu, augment reality and a trap from the teacher, to trap the group and ran away while they were distracted only to find the girls had split.

Shikadai, Boruto and inojin dodged the girls like true Ninjas.

They turned around and saw it was him and Denki Kaminarimon.

What happened next was disgusting.

Lavi put both hands into his mouth, he made sure the girls could see him sliming them up nice and good, before rushing towards them with his palms stretched out to grab.

The girls parted like the red sea.

"Gross!" Yelled one girl.

"Don't touch me!" Yelled another.

"That is the worst way, I have ever seen a ninja get through a crowd" said Inojin.

Lavi gave a peace sign, before whipping his hands onto the walls, he didn't look a least bit ashamed while doing it but his teacher wanted to yell at him for wiping his hands on the academy walls.

They than looked to find Denki unable to move, he did not have the courage or saliva to be disgusting.

They escaped to a closet.

"I can't believe I'm in the top four guys left" said Lavi.

"Who are you?" Said Boruto.

"Lavi Bookman" said Lavi, knowing they hadn't formally met yet. "I'm from the Bookman clan. Were not a clan of fighters we just record stuff down. Why do you think I have no jitsu like you guys?"

All four sweat dropped at that.

This guy was beyond useless but incredibly lucky.

"Okay, everybody but Boruto will be a distraction" said Shikadai.

"Well, that's pretty much the only thing I can do" said Lavi.

Inojin had no objections.

They put their plan into effect, the created a smoke bomb while Boruto went for the flag using his shadow clones.

Everything's was going well, until the class president noticed a Boruto clone just popping out of existence outside.

The remaining girls rushed to the door with explosives, Lavi and the rest rushed after them hoping Boruto got the flag already.

Nope.

Lavi walked into chaos, a summoned snake appeared and both Boruto and the large girl were falling off the edge of the building.

Shikadai and Inojin sprinted to action while Lavi slipped away in the chaos.

Everybody was too focus on their teacher being awesome, by handling the snake using a Rasengan to notice him lamely climbing to the highest point to take the flag.

By the time everybody noticed it was gone, he had gone down with and with wobbly legs, legs that just packed up, he came out out of the shadows to all of them and yelled.

"I got the flag!"

Everybody looked shocked even the teacher.

Useless guy won.

And scene!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Boruto: Naruto the next generation and D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

Lavi collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted, clenching the red flag as students came out since it was over.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Said Lavi. "How can you run like it's nothing? I'm going to need an icepack just for today"

Sarada came and was very surprised.

"That guy won?" She said.

"Through brilliant moves" said Lavi.

"What brilliant moves?" Chōchō said, striking him. "Your disgusting. He used saliva against us and he probably took the flag while everybody was distracted. There is nothing skillful about that"

"Actually using your opponents weakness is very skillful" said their teacher voice, they turned to see the man. "Even though Lavi didn't show any moves, he won because he had a good head on his shoulders. He reacted to the situation immediately. Those who go far in the Ninja world are those who have it"

"Sensei..." Said Boruto.

And than Lavi eyes suddenly sparkled and said. "Really? I got praised by sensei! From now on I'm top dog! The age of Lavi has begun" he struck a pose.

They all sweat dropped.

This guy is a massive idiot in everything else ...thought Shikadai.

"Anyway" said their sensei. "Clean up"

And that's when they all heard a rubble behind them.

They turned around just in time for the entire Academy building to go down.

They were shocked, their sensei and today assistant looked especially effected.

"I-It looks like we'll be having class outside from now on" said Konhamaru trying to think of a bright side.

Lavi collapsed, he didn't like learning outside it brought the most dispair for him.

They were allowed to leave but Lavi stayed to hear the boys wanted nothing from the Bet before leaving.

He left to his house, just as the old man was looking annoyed.

"More intruders?" Said Lavi not even having to ask.

"Ninjas are infamous for their noseness" said Bookman.

"Well, we live in a village where Ninjas are everywhere and it's normal for them to walk through your garden" said Lavi. "It must be pretty vexing not being allowed to go somewhere. But the shield is for our protection as well. The war brought a lot of dangerous people here, I'll rather not be murdered in my sleep. The Hokage is foolish if he thinks he didn't bring any anomisty in."

"Indeed" said Bookman.

They were talking about the liar girl who became Class president.

Lavi know a mask when he saw one and there was no way that girl was sick, because she did not take frequent trips to the hospital.

"There is also somebody you need to keep any eye on" said Bookman. "A member of the Village of Sound has enrolled into your class"

"What? That crazy place?" Said Lavi. "Isn't it's former leader still doing experimentation? To think I would be welcoming a killer into class. Everywhere is still hell except for Konoha, huh."

He went to get an ice pack.

The feeling was bliss as he put his feet under the cold.

Luckily because of the arrangements needed to be made, Class was off the next day and he could relax and read up on the Sound.

The next day he was ready.

They were taken outside and who to come in was a pale guy with light blue hair.

"Let me introduce you to a new student" said their teacher. "He will be studying with us from now on, his name is Mitsuki"

Wow, this guy looks exactly like a white snake...thought Lavi sweat dropping, what is this cliche.

"I'm Mitsuki from the Sound Hidden Village" said Mitsuki. "Nice to meet all of you"

Their teacher explained to them that their former enemy village was now reconstructing to be civilised.

Civilised my ass... Thought Lavi, he know change doesn't happen that quickly.

The Villages brutal ways most likely got to this guy before the village began to claim reform.

Mitsuki sat down next to Boruto after those who were loud and excelling discussed how strong he could be and his looks.

Kids...

And than Mitsuki asked an important question to do with their lack of classroom which had Boruto was cocky a mess and everybody else laughing and sweat dropping.

The class began and it was Maths, naturally Boruto came up to show off using a method taught to him by his Stella mother.

Lavi could only watch as Boruto and the teacher began to fight over math and than Mitsuki magically added himself to the mix.

Even the teacher is immature...thought Lavi.

And than they did some sparring with Boruto right in the middle of it and Iwabee because the two were eager to fight.

Boruto lost and than Mitsuki came on, almost killing Iwabee.

Not a single person listened to their sensei.

This class is a mess. Thought Lavi, the man was unfortunate enough to have students who were used to doing what they want and bossing people around as students.

However, the man realised this and to everybody shock, he came to class in a flashy outfit as if he was a host on a game show the next day.

The man presented them a party he had arranged to welcome Mitsuki to class.

Everybody didn't know what to think but they went with it and eventually got cosy with Mitsuki.

"What kind of place is the village of sound?" Said Wasabi Izuno to Mitsuki.

"Yesterday's sparring match was awesome" Said Metal Lee. "What kind of special ninjitsu did you learn?"

"Well, I learned several" said Mistuki. "Wind style and Lighting style"

He impressed Metal Lee.

Boruto who heard this and was eating a bag of chips, said. "The Cloud village specialises in Lightening techniques not the Hidden Sound. Stop lying"

"But it's true" said Mitsuki.

"He's right" said Lavi, gaining attention. "Boruto you clearly haven't heard of Chakra paper"

Boruto blinked and said. "Chakra Paper?"

"Chakra paper is a paper you use to find your element" said Lavi. "You channel Chakra into it. If it become wet than your more suited for Wind. If it burns, your more suited for fire techniques. If it blows, your more suited for Wind and if Earth starts to gather than your more suited for earth techniques." Before he said, not noticing anybody was looking. "However, just because your more comfortable in a style doesnt mean you can't learn something else. That's like saying a sushi chef doesn't know how to pour a bowl of cereal. This village understands this as well because if you go to any library, you'll find more than one style of technique, even some have a technique that requires two elements working together. Just look around us, everybody has a different style but we all learned it under the same village, so it's only logical that all the library's are like this as well including the Village hidden in the Sound. Take for another example Oorchimaru, the former leader of sound. He's infamous for his snake techniques but people tend to forget that he has quiet a few fearsome lightening techniques as well and he created a seal that enslaves the wearer. The cursed seal of heaven, is a seal he created to give the host a boost in power but in exchange your body and mind become curropted to the point you became something completely Inhumans. The seal was so fearsome that for a long time all anybody could do was apply a block seal to it." Before he concluded. "So just because somebody or a village is famous for something doesn't mean, they arent talented at something else."

Silence.

Cold hard silence, even the teacher stopped and turned to look his way.

Boruto head was spinning.

Lavi blinked, was he not suppose to share that? He just cleared up a misunderstanding.

"You know a lot" said Mitsuki.

Lavi almost cringed before he said. "Well my clan collects data, were useless at fighting though. I just couldn't stand by when somebody is called a liar because the other lacks information." Before he said. "But nice to meet you, Mistuki. I'm your useless at fighting classmate Lavi Bookman. The successor of the Bookman clan. I've always wanted to meet a sound person in real life, just not one who wants to kill me"

"I don't want to kill you, your interesting" said Mistuki.

Lavi laughed before he slyly started to escape.

The Bookman clan, huh... Thought Inojin, wondering if he should ask his parents about it.

"My head hurts, that was so much information. I'm getting an upset stomach." said Chōchō while eating.

"Look at Boruto. It was information overload" said One person.

Meanwhile the Teacher was wondering about asking the boys grandpa to run an IQ test on the child.

They haven't actually done any knowledge test yet, he thought Sarada would come out on top but it looks like the Bookman knowledge was a fearsome thing to have.

The teacher finally steered the eyes away from Lavi with his own present, everywhere cute stuffed toys came to life, but the man made the mistake of using his bugs to control it.

One girl hugged one of them and it was like hell had opened up as thousands of parasidic bugs released into the air and surrounded all of them.

He forget to factor in the fact they were children.

It was chaos, eventually Mitsuki used a wind technique to get ride of the bugs but everything was completely trashed and some of them were trumatised.

Their Sensei plan had backfired spectulary,

Hearing the top tair students talk, made Lavi feel sorry for the man who just wanted to be liked by his students.

It was no surprise, the man shut down and the class president announced that their Sensei needed a few days off.

Lavi came up to Boruto, Shikadai and Inojin with a smile and said. "I've never seen a bunch of elitest kids disrespect a man who lost both of his eyes in a war, so that all of us can grow up in a peaceful and comfy world. Our sensei should be retired but instead he chose to teach a bunch of 'its all about me' kids. If I was Sensei, I wouldnt choose to come back. He was just trying to connect with all of us in his own way, and you destroyed him for it." Before he said. "And besides it wasn't like any of us got hurt, we just freaked out. But I get it, you want to drive him off and have him replaced with a teacher who doesn't give a crap about any of us and just hand us notes. If that the case, not a single one of us will pass. After all, fighting is only one half of passing, we have to clear all our writing exams, right Iwabee? How can we do that if our teacher doesn't care enough to tell us when we're having an important exam?"

And than he walked away, leaving them all in deep shock.

His words sunk in and some began to feel like complete assholes.

Sometimes an adult is needed to tell a child that an adult is a frigal human too.

"We need to apologise to Aburama-sensei" said Shikadai "I feel like a total asshole."

That guy made a lot of them feel terrible with a smile.

When the primary troublemakers went to find their teacher, they were shocked to find out the man had already left.

They were worried that their teacher would never come back just like Lavi said.

But Lavi was dealing with own issues too, for the next couple of days, the old man reported an usual number of snakes trying to get into the compound.

"Brat, what did you do?" Said Bookman, breathing down his neck.

"I seemed to have attracted a child who is very curious about the world" said Lavi.

And far more than that.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Boruto: Naruto the next generation or D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

In the Yamanaka Clan, Inojin began flicking through the household books looking for something.

"What are you looking for Inojin?" Said his mother, Ino.

"Kaa-san, do we have any books on the Bookman clan?" Said Inojin much to the woman's surprise. "I have a classmate who is apparently the Heir to the Clan. I was wondering why I don't know anything about it"

Plus, he thought he had a play date with all the Clan heirs growing up so why didn't he remember meeting Lavi before the academy.

"You haven't heard of them because they weren't present through the war" said a voice, they turned to find his Father, Sai.

"Tou-san" said Inojin.

"Husband" said Ino.

"The Bookman clan moved in just months after the fourth world war ended" said Sai. "They said, the war wipped out all but two members out"

"They said?" Said Inojin.

"We trusted their word because everything was such a mess back than and a lot of scouts had died" said Sai. "I first thought they came from Suna but the Fifth, has never heard of them." Before he said. "But from the Ninja from years ago who managed to get into that house before the barrier was put up, he reported they had an extensive collection of books."

"Books?" Said Ino.

"Very important looking books" said Sai. "Several grades higher than the books allowed in the library's. I won't be surprised if there are several books that should be illegal in there. But despite that, they really don't do anything. The old man sells trinkets when he's not reading and shows up to fill the clan seat at a council meeting. Apart from their books, they are every sense of the word a civilian family." But than he said. "But still you can't help but think their value is much higher than what their letting on. Who knows what knowledge they have and if it become something important in the future"

That guys clan is so mysterious...thought Inojin, to think his father hadn't discovered everything from that clan.

"However," said Sai. "I heard fro. the Hokage office that your sensei is waiting for the class to do a writing exam before he tries talking to the current Head of the Bookman clan about testing his grandsons IQ. The man called Lavi a walking encolopedia."

His teacher was curious as well to see what was inside Lavi head.

Inojin wondered if he should leave the guy alone, completely unaware his teacher had just almost killed three students a few seconds before.

#Scene Change, a day later#

So their actively hunting for something now?

Lavi looked at the globe to see Boruto, Shikadai and Mitsuki going hunting for people who have gone crazy.

They watched Boruto try to figure out his power, only to mistaken it for the byakugan.

Although Boruto drawing of what he saw was something to be desired.

This old man, can even see into the Hyuga grounds. Thought Lavi, as he dusted the books and watched Boruto enter the Hyuga grounds with his family.

It was hard to watch Boruto get beat by own granddad who hammered into him, he did not have his mother's bloodline.

The resume of hunting for evil spirits was magical, compared to seeing that.

When Lavi returned to school, he saw their sensei was in high spirits and Boruto and the others were willing to listen to the man.

It was probably because of the near death experience, that shut them up.

"You'll all be doing work experience" said their teacher making them all blink owlishly. "Our world is filled with people who do jobs to keep the world running. You'll be tasked with spending a week at any job of your choosing"

Well, it looks like I'm going to spend a full week with Panda. thought Lavi, not looking forward to it.

"Lavi, what are you going to do for Week?" said Inojin much to his surprise.

"I'll go work with Panda" said Lavi.

"Panda?" Said Inojin.

"Oh, that's the name I call my grandfather" said Lavi. "Because at times he looks like a giant angry Panda"

Inojin sweat dropped along with those who heard.

The following day wasn't fun, because he accompanied the old man to his stall where he sold nicknacks that backpacked of, of the finally fight to end the Four World War.

"Get your Nine tail plushies here! Get your Hokage plush doll as well!" Yelled Bookman.

"Panda...could you be anymore shameless?" He said, not knowing he said it out loud.

Bookman turned to him while holding his costumer smile in a very low and scary tone. "This is what puts food on the table brat. So unless you want to have a kick ass outfit when you graduate shut up and be shameless"

Kick ass outfit?

Suddenly Lavi yelled. "Get your Sasuke Uchiha plush toy here, it's only 900 yen! Great for the little ones!"

You could swear the whole village could hear him.

"We all love our Hokage right?" He yelled. "Show you love and adoration for him with this beautiful Naruto Uzamaki bottled water! It's recyclable so it's good for the environment!"

People began to come.

While Shikamaru Nara who happened to be walking to the Hokage office couldn't believe his eyes.

A clan who did nothing in the war was profitting-

"Get your Commander of the Fourth War plushie right here!" Yelled Lavi showing a Shikamaru Nara plushy with a very large head and no legs, he squeezed it and it spoke in Shikamaru voice. "The person best suited to be Naruto adviser is me"

If Shikamaru had a ciggerate in his mouth, he would have dropped it.

Where did they get that recording!?

He said that years ago when he was figuring out fate was leading him to be the best strategist in Konoha.

Shikamaru brought the doll and for some reason the price was higher regarding him, a thousand yen higher.

He also got a plush of Naruto as well and went to the tower with both toys.

Naruto blinked owlishly when the plush was put in front of him and than Shikamaru squeezed it.

A young Naruto voice before his voice got deeper yelled. "I'm going to be Hokage! You better believe it!"

Naruto was shocked.

Shikamaru played his doll and Naruto stared.

"Got this from the Bookman clan" said Shikamaru. "Either they have been watching us for years without us knowing it, or they know somebody who has been. Either way the Bookman Clan is not a civilian family. It's possible that they have a spy network and it could bigger than Danzo which allows them to collect so much information"

As expected of Konoha best strategist, he could tell the Bookman clan could not have gotten such recordings by normal means.

Either that clan was lying about their abilitys or they got extremely lucky twice and miraculously, several well trained ninjas couldn't pick up the chakra of a civilian in their own clan compound.

Naruto remembered what his sons teacher said about this Lavi child, the teacher said he was the worst he had ever seen in terms of phyiscal performance, the child may fail if he doesn't get better, the written test could only save him so much.

He himself, had only met the current Head of the Bookman clan a handful of times and something about the old man's eyes sent chills down Kurama spine like the old man know more than enough dangerous secrets to cause another war.

There really were some secrets that were never supposed to be spoken.

Like the existence of Nue and it's pocket demension.

Just because Lavi wasn't phyiscally there doesn't mean the globe couldn't track them into it.

Lavi watched Boruto latest crazy advanture after watching the Hokage Vs Gaara fight.

It was like going from Rambo to normal kids trying to beat a normal adult.

Boruto sheltered upbringing was clearly doing him no favours, if Mitsuki wasn't there, the child would have died many times over.

But like his father, he talked the class president out of it and they escaped using his mysterious eye.

Why is their week work experience, more exciting then mine? Thought Levi, what was this main character bs?

The three got out but the class president was taken away peacefully because she hadn't actually killed anyone, they just had to make sure she wasn't a serious threat anymore.

It's going to be awkward looking the class president in the eye if I see her. Lavi thought, while taking off his clothes as he was going to bed.

One of the advantages of being trained as a ninja is that when you take your shirt off, you look good with your shirt off.

One of the main reasons he wanted to be a Ninja.

He went to bed and slept, when he woke up, he had breakfast before walking out the door for another back breaking day.

He entered the outside classroom and was immediately greeted with a wall climbing, with your feet excerise.

The important Clan heirs did it as if they were breathing, it would piss any normal person off knowing the resources the kids were exposed to before going into the academy.

He wasn't surprised that Benki didn't make it up, the heavily sheltered boy had wobbled to a lesser decree on all the phyiscal tests.

When the boy acted like failing one test was the end of the world, when Lavi had failed every phyiscal test he had been handed, his smile became rather fixed.

It got worse when Benki revealed he didn't believe Iwabee could pass this year and both of them would have to repeat with the guy not that far away.

He had never seen a bigger fuck up.

But than Lavi realised he would fail the year if he didn't know how to rock climb, since he failed every other phyiscal test.

Shit.

This was bad.

Lavi bombed when the teacher called him up and didn't get further than Benki.

So like Benki when the class was over Lavi attempted to rock climb, in his head he know what to do to get the needed effect but his body wouldnt listen.

Hang on.

His eyepatch was directing his Chakra to it which meant the flow was completely different than what was in the text book.

In his mind, he began to envision what his Chakra system should look like and not what was in the book.

And than he tried directing the large arc to his feet.

All this didn't happen in seconds, his thought process lasted several hours.

He was just staring at the wall making those walking by think he was a massive idiot.

He sat down and mediated, the chakra that got free from his eyepatch was still too large, he needed a small percentage of it or he would destroy the rock and his feet.

He went home at 1 in the morning and still mediated.

It was not enough just knowing, his body had to learn subconsciously.

Bookman just sipped his tea while he watched.

It looks like the kid was finally trying to train his body to handle his Chakra.

#A few days Later#

Lavi looked around to find Iwabee and Benki wasn't here, but he know they would do it later, those two couldn't fail.

The teacher began to call their names up one by one.

Of course the class superstars crushed it, how could they not when they learned this year's ago?

The others wobbled but stayed firm as they claimed.

"Lavi Bookman" said their teacher, he got up and the teacher realised he had failed every phyiscal exam.

He prepared to fail this child on the spot.

Lavi walked to the wall and didn't stop, he was grinned like an idiot as he casually walked up the rock like he was strolling on flat land.

Everybody was surprised, his teacher was shocked.

And than Lavi got to the top, slid down, making sure to do flips on his way down as if he was small child having fun, before landing on the floor.

The teacher was stunned.

"That was amazing, Lavi" said the teacher.

Lavi grinned and said. "I just figured out what I was doing wrong that's all. You may all start showering me with compliments because I am your King!"

Most of them sweat dropped.

"Lavi, sit down" said their teacher, not amused.

Lavi sat down.

Iwabee and Benki never showed up for the test time but Lavi was too busy celebrating the fact he was still in the class and hadn't failed, to care what was going on with those two.

He called his phone.

"Hey, Panda let's go out tonight. I passed. I haven't been dropped out from the class" he said.

The man hung up.

Lavi pursed his lips.

Stingy Panda.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Boruto: Naruto the next generation or D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

After Lavi had started to think more about the Chakra system in his body, he began to slay it at his phyiscal excerise.

Lavi got onto the calm lake and promptly fell asleep, there was just something so calming about being on top of a gently moving lake.

Nobody saw him sleeping, because he was at the very back.

The teacher hand glowed and than the man thrust it into the water.

The students went down like dominos when they were faced with a entirely new surface so quickly, even Sarada went down.

It wasnt long before everybody saw Lavi, asleep but he withered the storm like a professional.

Everybody was shocked, you would think he would be one of the first ones to go down but he was still standing.

The teacher began to mix the water for him, Lavi still stood on top of the water, asleep.

This boy...either he's doing this subconsciously or he has mastered his Chakra to this extent. Thought their teacher.

And than the man throw a chakra infused pen straight into his chest.

Lavi eyes not only came to life, they almost popped out and he was sent flying.

They watched him fly but never once did his body dip into the water, he laid on top of the water and sat up.

Seeing all this, it confirmed Lavi had one of the best Chakra controls out of his entire class.

"Ow!" Yelled Lavi.

"Detention Lavi!" Yelled his teacher much to his shock. "No sleeping in an excerise!"

"Waah!" He said but than he was forced to get out, still showing amazing chakra control as he walked to the edge.

Detention at dinner was not fun for him, despite his classmates now not dismissing him now.

He went home like an idiot, only to be greeted to the old man eating his favourite meal and almost cleaning the whole pot.

"PANDA DONT EAT IT ALL!" He yelled, tackling the old man.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" yelled Bookman.

Kakashi stared at the compound, as he sat on the roof top opposite.

How had neither of their voices gone horse from the constant yelling through the years?

#The Next day#

Today was a weekend, so all the kids seemed to be paired with their parents, except for Lavi.

Lavi had been kicked out early in the morning, because the old man didn't want him around.

So the red head had decided to go to the library because he had nothing better to do, so imagine his surprise when saw Sarada picking up a book in the library and opening on the Uchiha page.

The girl didn't know it but she was talking her thoughts out.

"I wonder if my dad has the Sharingan" said Sarada.

Lavi couldn't help himself and said. "Of course he does"

Sarada looked hella surprised to see him and said. "Lavi?"

"I see your reading up on your clan" said Lavi. "Back than, around your age, it was common knowledge that your father had the Sharingan, watching your older brother kill your whole clan, including your parents, the real question was when he got the Sharingan. It's widely believed that your father used his Sharingan to cheat his way through the Chunin written exam"

"Is that so" said Sarada before she realised. "Wait, there is nothing like that in this book"

"Of course there isn't" said Lavi. "The village doesn't want the next generation to know what kind of a man, your father really was before the fourth War. After all, he's supposed to be remembered as one big hero"

And Sarada was suddenly up surprising him.

"You know a lot about papa don't you?" Said Sarada making Lavi blink. "Please tell me more about him. My mama is always dodging questions about him and my Papa barely comes home. If you know where he is as well, please tell me"

Silence.

Lavi scratched the side of his face and said.

"Sarada, you father's sins, will destroy you as you are now." He shocked her, he used that to get out of the corner. "If you choose to go after him, you'll only end up crying. Your father's sins are so big that it's wrapping him like a chain. He stays away because he doesn't want you caught up in the mess he made years ago. The Uchiha clan isn't a glorious linage, it's filled with heart break and blood and your father was no exception. It was only because of the Hokage that your father changed. Your not ready to see that yet"

And then he left.

Lavi...how much do you know about my papa? Thought Sarada but she had learned something.

She had learned more about her father and her clan than she had learned in her entire life.

And he said yet.

Meaning one day, she will know what sins her father commited that had made the adults so tight lipped about him.

But still, she was a child who barely saw her father and didn't really know him, she didn't know what traits she had with him.

How could she sit still when her friends were having one on one bonding sessions with their parents while she had nothing going on with her mother?

So shes still determined huh...thought Lavi peeking around the corner to see Sarada walk out of the library but with determined strides.

One day Sarada will have to find out, she wasn't supposed to be born.

This Village had a habit of forgiving people who slaughered the ones they were supposed to protect.

And the biggest forgiver was now the Hokage.

This is why Konoha will never have his complete loyalty.

Lavi began to walk away, he decided to get a snack before dancing on a tree upside down with headphones in.

He looked like a real weirdo while doing it as well but than it got dark and he was allowed back, just in time for Boruto to be notified that his father was meeting Sasuke Uchiha.

The following misunderstanding during the next few days were so huge it was like a writer somewhere just made it up to give Sarada an excuse to unlock the Sharingan.

Sasuke could have easily cleared the misunderstanding within a few minutes but it dragged on for days.

The side plot with Chōchō was just stupid.

When they got back, Lavi went to class with something new in his head.

After reviving the teacher who had been knocked out by Metal Lee and Iwabee who were fighting about which Kage was the best, Lavi went up to the man.

"Sensei" he said.

"Huh?" Said their teacher.

"My grandfather told me I should tell you, were going on a trip for the next few days. Well be leaving this afternoon" he said, everybody who heard was shocked and surprised.

"Wait so soon and why?" Said the teacher not able to hide his surprise.

Today was the Kage Summit, how could he miss that?

"Sorry it's a Clan thing" said Lavi. "I just came here to tell you, my clan is leaving for a while"

And than Lavi ran out, shocking and stunning the whole class.

"If I didn't know any better, you would think the Bookman Clan are running because the Kages are coming" said Inojin.

Like there was a secret that would defiantly be discovered if a certain Kage looked.

Lavi grandfather was outside with a backpack and both of them headed to the entrance immediately.

Their quick exit had shocked those who noticed, especially because normal people were determined to stay and see the strongest people on the planet gather.

Anybody could tell they were running but the question was from who.

They were running from Gaara or worse yet his siblings, there was no way any of them wouldn't see the resemblance to him in his early teen years even if he had an eye patch and his hair was pressed downwards.

They made a beeline into the woods and continued walking, they decided to head to wave, anybody transpassing on the Bookmans property were stunned to find no shield and the house had been cleaned out from all those books.

The Bookmans clan was shoved to the back of the most important peoples mind in the face of the Kage summit.

Both adult and child know they couldn't run from the Fourth forever, eventually Lavi was going to take the Chunin exams or puberty would strike him and he would have to wear a disguise for the rest of his life because a young fourth looking Kage walking around was eye catching anywhere.

But Lavi loved to imagine the fun he could have just by walking around in Suna without his eyepatch and bandage.

They set up camp in the woods, set up a noise cancelling barrier and a regular barrier before he was taught in a specially made tent, nobody could see into it at all, special eye or not.

They did this because even though the age of Ninjas was dying, they still existed and were still very nosey.

But just because he was being taught did not mean they didn't keep an eye on the village, when the Hokage expressed interest in going to the Land of Wave as a field trip, they made plans before it was approved.

The old man didn't want to pay the fees, so he used a summon to get to Wave while Lavi rode alongside him.

They were there within hours and checked into a hotel, where the old man revealed his Wave collection of merchandise to anybody passing by.

So imagine the class and teacher surprise a a week later when they entered Wave to find him selling merchandise on the land.

"Lavi?" He turned to hear.

He saw his class with some Wave people.

Seen him turn around, they were shocked.

It really was him.

Both partys yelled at each other. At once.

"Eeeeehhhh!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Said Lavi.

"Where on a class trip!" Said Sarada. "This is your Clan business? Aren't you supposed to be in class instead of working than? Work experience is over"

"He is right, Lavi. Clan business does not extend to helping out the family business and skipping school" said their teacher.

Suddenly they heard.

"I fully apologise for not making what was going on clear"

They turned to see Lavi grandfather, for Boruto and Mitsuki it was the first time they had ever seen this man.

Boruto felt a shill go down his spine when their eyes locked onto each other.

He was the creepiest old man he had ever seen.

"Panda-" began Lavi before they all saw the old man who was clearly stronger than he looked give Lavi a nice bump on his head.

They all sweat dropped.

"Anyway" said Bookman, like what happened didn't happen. "Were merely doing this to sustain ourselve a bit. Wave just had a shipment of some very rear books that I wish to acquire and as a responsible adult I simply could not leave him home alone. We are very sorry we missed seeing the Kages together but acquiring these books were far more important. So this is in fact a Clan matter and in a few days we will leave. Lavi will be back in class when you all come back."

And than the old man bowed and walked away, Lavi followed.

Everybody was stunned including the wave people.

"That was Lavi grandfather..." Said Chōchō while eating. "That old man gives me the creeps. Not at all stupid and fun loving like Lavi"

"The old man looks pretty strong" said Mitsuki, much Boruto surprise. "My snakes say he's far older than he looks. Easily 200 years old"

"What?" Said Boruto.

He never met a person who had lived that long.

Meanwhile Lavi truly did go to the bookstore with the old man to get super old and rear books, much to his surprise.

He watched Bookman feel them, trace them to make sure they were legit before heading over any money and making him carry the stack of books instead of in a storage scroll.

"This will build character" said Bookman.

Character my ass...he thought, as they walked back to their hotel.

Seriously these books were ginormous, each easily 500kg in weight and there was 7 of them.

He carefully put them into the room and then the door was locked.

Already the old man was taking out his globe and spying on his class.

Lavi shook his head but who know the next few days would be so interesting and yet irratating.

What happened next was the perfect scenero of entitled brats thinking they could take over the legacy of their parents without working for it like their parents had done so.

If their father found out what they thought they could do, the men would no doubt tell their kid to sit the fuck down or go back to their mother.

Watching this through the globe, even Bookman shook his head.

"Such powerful weapons in such untrained hands" said Bookman. "No a single one of them deserves the title. Let the Village reform, the next generation is incompetent. The weapons should have stayed asleep instead of being disgraced like this."

Thankfully Boruto and the others could defeat toddler Seven Swordsman and things went back to normal.

The Bookman clan left before nosey people could track down their hotel room.

And scene!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Baruto: The next generation.

Enjoy!

"We were gone for a few days and this happens" said Bookman as he demonstrated his sealing knowledge by disabling the seals intended to listen or track them.

All the things they had left behind had to be purified or thrown into the trash can, it would take both of them a couple of days to clean up.

Seriously. Who tries to track somebody by their toothbrush?

They couldn't even relax until it was all out and the house was scrubbed from top to bottom.

Those were fun days...

They didn't even sleep in the same house until they were sure everything had been look through throughly.

Lavi walked out and decided to go to essentially this world's version of McDonald simply because he loved the smell and they gave out free delicious water.

The life of being able to visit the place morning and night everyday like Boruto and the gang did was his highly privileged dream.

He entered the joint and said to the casher. "Can I just get a cookie and water?"

She looked at him, he could tell in her eyes that she was assessing him as poor ass.

She allowed him to pay and gave him the cookie and water, he sat down, where he could still see the TV.

And not even 2 seconds later, Boruto came in, yelling that he wants his usual order and everybody worked like a machine to appease the child.

The treatment was so different.

Boruto even got his food delivered to him as he sat down, Lavi continued to nibble on his poor cookie.

5 minutes later, Boruto friends showed up and Boruto summoned them over.

Three elite children walked straight past him like he wasn't even there.

But instead of being hurt, Lavi sharpened his ears like an elf just to listen to their conversation that was going on behind him and listen he did.

He saw Mitsuki come in and both of them stared at the other for a second before Mitsuki decided that jump scaring Boruto was far more important than talking to him.

Seconds later the teen did just that and Lavi heard a scream from Boruto.

Both of them were entertained by this and than the TV came on and it was the superhero ninja who managed to lose a ton of weight, getting famous again.

The moment he heard Boruto planned to each the Eternal Carp from watching TV, Lavi began to slowly peek over as the boy began asking people if they would go along with him.

Both Chōchō and Inojin saw him first together and it was the creepiest thing they had both ever seen.

Lavi had an ear splitting grin on his face as he rose, making both of them go pale and stop talking.

The other three noticed and began to turn around and look up.

"Hello, Boruto" said Lavi in his creepiest voice ever.

Both Boruto and Shikadai screamed together while Mitsuki eyes were just wide.

Lavi began laughing after all of them had calmed down.

"Don't do that, you jerk!" said Chōchō.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but hear you guys wanted to eat the Eternal Carp" he said, making them look at him. "I'm your perfect guide for that. I know which spots the Carp would be most likely to be at and how to lure it out of the water" before he said. "But of course, I want to eat a little bit of the winnings too"

"Why does he look like the devil?" Said Shikadai seeing Lavi sharper than teeth and ears.

Lavi quickly smoothened his expression and said. "Without me guys, your going to be fishing all day. Isn't it better to eat as quickly as possible?"

"That's right. Your hired!" Said Chōchō immediantly, without talking to the guys.

"I know you were indeed a lady of culture, Chōchō" said Lavi, before he said. "Well gather your people and we'll set up. Free Carp!" And than he left.

Most of them were swear dropping.

And it was easy to find him in class and Bookman told him he could go but under one condition.

However when he came out with everyone, his disappointment was clear, Benki was clearly the guide because they were stepping on his terff.

"Sorry, we did try to tell you" said Boruto, seeing his tears.

"Anyway, let's set up camp" said Sarada.

They went onto the property and began to put tents up, when somebody looked at Lavi only to shocked to not only see his Tent up but he sat on a reclining chair where he was reading a book.

"Nani!? Fast!" Said Metal Lee getting everybody to look at Lavi.

Lavi noticed the eyes and said. " Panda and I go on camping trips all the time"

But it wasn't the only time Lavi excelled today, he was put on the firewood team and looked at each twig, telling them which stick wouldnt burn very well.

"Benki, that isn't a good stick" said Lavi to the rich child. "There are patches of wet on it, if it light on fire, it wouldn't spread like it should"

"Oh, Okay" said Benki knowing nothing about this.

They came back and admired all their work, before taking their fishing rodes and bait, to a spot Benki chose.

"Eternal Carp, here I come!" Yelled Boruto.

People realised too late Lavi wasn't here,they looked to see him going down the stream, he put his finger in and tasted his finger, before setting up there, he expertly put his special made Carp food on the hook and than tired the line onto something and than he sat down on the rock and chilled.

Everybody waited for two hours before the ground keeper came wondering what they were doing and telling them the rain yesterday had drove the Carp to the rock and it was almost impossible to catch one.

A minute later, Boruto line pulled and the boy ran pulling, nobody helped, it was no wonder it snapped.

But he was so close.

The carp swam down and smelled something even more delicious.

It went for it and Lavi felt a tug.

His line was much stronger and put together better.

Lavi shouted, getting everybody attention.

"Woah! Oh, Shit!" He yelled, as they all ran down to see him almost dragged away by the fish.

Lavi channeled some Chakra into his body and with a mighty pull, he screamed with all his might.

13 glory pounds of Carp was flung out of the ocean much to everybody shock and awe.

And than it landed on Lavi almost crushing him.

"Lavi, that was amazing" said the Class president.

"Alright, we can eat" said Chōchō.

"Hold it" said Lavi getting up and taking the fish. "I promised my old man that I will bring back a whole Eternal Carp. This fish is his"

"Nani!?" All the kids said, in shock and disbelief but Lavi was already putting the fish into a storage scroll.

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Iwabee.

"Sorry, but camping isn't cheap for me and I had to beg my grandpa to go here" said Lavi, before he went fishing again at a different spot.

Several guys couldn't help but open and close their mouths.

But it was his fish and he could do anything he wanted with it.

Lavi disappeared and he wasn't seen until night time and by than the fire was huge and crackling.

He had caught two more and was about to shear one with everyone, when he saw it.

He saw the circle of closely bonded people, sitting around a camp fire and there was no room for him.

A heavy feeling decended into his stomach and instead of approaching them he turned around and began to walk home.

So this was the curse of being a Bookman.

A Bookman was a observer and nothing else.

The kids didn't even realise he was gone until they headed back home but by than him and the old man were eating the Eternal Carp and the old man went out to sell the other two at a high price to a supermarket.

The fish was incredibly rear and it fetched for a massive price.

The two people who brought the fish was none other than Boruto mother and Sarada mother, so imagine both kids surprise to find out they were having what they saught out for the day before.

A week later, it was the parent and child conference, the old man wore a flash black cloak with the clan symbol on it and he wore a black tuxs with his hair painfully combed back.

When his classmates saw him, they burst out laughing.

Lavi would never admit that his face was as red as a tomato through the whole ordeal.

They finally got in and his teacher did a double take at the sight of him.

The man gave him a break, even though he too clearly wanted to laugh.

They sat down and the man stared.

"I'll be honest with you" said his teacher. "Lavi doesn't have much in terms of being a Shinobi. He failed most of his practical test, he doesn't have a speciality like his classmates. However he isn't a slacker when it comes to homework, he hands it in on time and is always the highest in the class."

"Than whats your advice?" Said Bookman.

"Well, I think he should stop here" said the man. "He's already stronger than most of the population. In these peaceful times, Chunins and Jonuins aren't a must"

"Abrume, is it?" said Bookman. "Will you take responsibility if the entire Bookman Clan is wipped off the face of the earth, tommrow?"

"What?" Said the man.

"True peace doesn't exist" said Bookman, stunning the man. "Just because the world has joined together after the war doesn't mean there aren't people out there training their heart out because they want to see certain people or families dead. Take for example the Uchiha Clan, how many people do you think are left over from the Fourth War that would love to see Sarada Uchiha dead?"

The man was shocked.

"I made sure to educate my grandson exactly what that man did, and the sins he committed" said the old man. "Do you think there isn't a single person on the planet who would forgive such a monster just because he saved the world? Thats like saying you have two killers on your tail but one of them decides to kill the other, leaving now one and due to the act, your suddenly best friends with each other now. Do you think there arent people in the world who think of burning this village down simply because you allowed one person to live?"

The man was stunned.

"The Bookman Clan holds many secrets" said Bookman. "In my grandsons mind are secrets that could destroy nations and this peace. Are you telling me, I should ignore the fact that if somebody used a Chunin or higher mind technique he will be completely helpless and those secrets would be out? Do you want to see again what happens when somebody knows how to handle a tailed beast?"

The man was dumbfounded, this old man was serious.

"W-Why do you have such information?" Said the man.

"Because somebody has to be the keeper of such knowledge" said Bookman. "When a little bit of knowledge gets out, selfish people suck it dry. When selfish human beings discovered fire, gallons of smoke populated the air, which we are now crying about today. When selfish humans discovered the usefulness of a single tree, they've destroyed more than an alarming chunk of the planet. When people discovered how good chicken tastes, the once free birds are now kept in horrific cages and rearly do they die on their own terms. The scariest thing on this planet isn't war, it's what somebody does when they are given a little bit of knowledge. After all, haven't all of the Leafs greatest enemies become such a threat because they know something they shouldnt have?"

The man couldn't speak.

"It is your call weither Lavi takes the exam or not" said Bookman. "However he will be trained but you decide if its under the leaf or another village. Do you think I do not know how to get out of this village without being detected? I and my grandson can disappear at any time. We are not afraid of you or your villages might" and than the old man got up and said. "Now than Lavi, were leaving"

"Yes" said Lavi standing up and walked out.

The man just sat there and was terrified.

Terrified of the man calling himself Bookman.

The worst enemy is the enemy that knows too much.

The Hokage will have to know about this.

And scene!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Boruto or D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

"If we could, we would have had that old man interrogated" said, Shikamaru Nara. "But it isn't enough to claim he knows how to control the tail beasts and get through the villages defence. We actually have to see him do it. Or we will be arresting every person doing it to look cool. That old man is extremely crafty. He basically threatened us while also not threatening us"

"Even if he did know it" said, Naruto. "He's not doing anything about it. He's not insisting on meeting me or any of the tailed beasts. He's not raising any proper alarm for us to take any serious action."

"And he's got a grandson as well" said, Shikamaru. "I wonder what that old man is teaching his grandson? Something tells me Lavi Bookman will become a terrifying figure in the future."

"Indeed" said, Kurama inside Naruto. "Knowledge can save or destroy the world depending on who has it. Knowledge needs a certain kind of person to handle it. But the true question is, it right for a single person to hold so much knowledge? A single person could manipulate anything with that kind of knowledge. That must have a very strict upbringing or it would spell doom for the entire world"

What they are worried about the most was Lavi and the events that would unfold once the old man was dead, from the kids personality he just wants to have fun, he may not be mature enough to know the consequences of just being selfish.

That's why the old were constantly worrying about the younger generation.

One day the Hokage and Bookman were going to have a long and private chat and it may be drawing near.

#Several days Written Test#

The class teacher looked at the whole class as they went through the written exam, his eyes landed on Lavi who was writing like he didn't see his teacher looking his way.

"Times up" said, their teacher and they all dropped their pencils and he took the sheets in.

When the man left, it was like everybody took a huge deep breath at once and finally confessed to one another that they cheated their way through it by looking at the question sheet a week before while Boruto didn't even need to cheat and boasted how easy it was.

He got praises from those who needed to cheat.

Lavi wisely shut up about not needing to cheat either, but hours later when the teacher was marking their scores, the man marked Borutos own with 100 percent only to have the sixth Hokage look over his shoulder seeing how much of a genius the son of his idiot of a student was.

Everybody in the village secretly admired how Kakashi didn't seem to age despite almost being 50, the man was long gone by the time Shino went down to L since he was marking aphetically.

As Shino read Lavi answers he just received shock after shock, he thought Borutos answers were that of a genius but Lavi answers put Borutos own to absolute shame, it was like he was reading from an experienced Hunter Nin from the war and he just had to give the kid a 100, the same as Boruto but in red he put down he should become a teacher or a battle strategist.

Again, Kakashi didn't see that there was somebody even more genius that Boruto in the class but he was about to find out.

Their teacher gave them two weeks to prepare for the graduation exam, it would decide if they pass or fail the year.

Everybody was so chill but Lavi made sure to eat a massive breakfast because the likelihood that the Sixth Hokage joined in with the examination that had Boruto in it, was extremely high and the guy was infamous for asking his students to starve.

Their teacher plus the other instructors appeared and told them to put a white fabric around their heads and they did so, before the three of them announced they would be battling them which had the effect of Boruto thinking it would be relaxing until his Old man showed up.

The Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

Lavi pretended to be surprised like everybody else but he really was not.

Boruto grow up being shown a monster like him defanged, he really could not see how dangerous the man he called Old man really was and Lavi wanted to smack him for not truly getting what was happening.

Kakashi explained his bell test and Lavi really wasn't surprised that he used his most effective failing test and suddenly than all their teachers became like tv villains declaring how they wouldn't hesitate to kill all of them or fail everyone here.

Boruto continued to be stupid and like his father he throw Kunai at Kakashi only for it to reveal a log and Kakashi coolly walking into the forest.

The other adults disappeared as well and everybody ran into the woods determined to prove that it was everybody for themselves, Lavi shook his head when everybody split into their individual groups instead of sticking together.

Lavi found himself running on his own but he used his forest knowledge, to cover his scent and chakra so that he was like a ghost.

The teachers were far too preoccupied with the more brilliant physically ones to notice his actions.

That's why Konohamaru Sarutobi didn't see him coming when Lavi used a technique so low brow as the Cloak of Invisibility.

Konohamaru was battling Sarada who had awakened her Sharingan and Sumire.

The man had just defeated them both when he saw Lavi.

Lavi didn't even give the man time to be surprised when he thrust a chakra infused Kuntai into the button on the man's chest.

The thing went out like a light just as Lavi popped out of existence revealing that he was clone this whole time.

All three were shocked.

Did Konohamaru just at eliminated?

The real Lavi came down and yelled at Sarada and Sumire.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" he said, running, the girls ran after him before they know what was even happening.

"What happened back there?" said, Sarada.

"I masked my scent and Chakra before using the Cloak of Invisibility to look for a time to strike" said, Lavi. "I read up that Konohamaru-sensei doesn't know how to do this basic technique, so he does know the inner workings of it well, thus he wouldn't expect it from this exam"

Both girls were shocked.

"Now let's go save Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho" said, Lavi, hopping from brench to brench. "They are facing Anko-sensei. Anko Sensei uses snakes, one of the most agile creatures on the planet. The combination of Shik-Ino-Cho is currently terrible against her. Shikadai cannot control all those snakes, Chocho refuses to touch anything she deems icky which includes Snakes and Inojin drawings are powerless with enough force pressed onto them"

The girls continued to be shocked.

He not only did his homework on two of the teachers but also on his three classmates as well.

"I know how to win this" said, Lavi. "But we need everybody's help to pull this off. So here's the plan to get Anko-sensei"

Both of them listened.

A minute later Anko looked down at the current generation of Shik-Ino-Cho in disappointment, you would think Shikadai at most would have realised it wasn't a good idea to split up, she was about to walk away when she heard something.

Squeak.

Squeak.

What?

It can't be.

But it was.

What she saw next was a herd of forest mice heading her way, the moment the snakes on her saw them, they went crazy.

"Hey, wait!" she said, trying to control them.

It was then that Sarada, Sumire and Lavi took all off while Anko was dealing with her snakes running after the mice that had been lured to the spot.

But then she heard something.

A mouse.

But it was really.

Some of the mice were climbing into her clothing, the snakes attacked her to get the mice, while also attacking the bottom on her chest.

The button was smashed by Anko own snakes.

All six could only look on in shock.

"Lavi, your plan worked" said, Sarada.

"I know it" said, Lavi. "No matter how badass a trained snake is, it can't shake off its instincts when it sees an easy and delicious buffet before its eyes."

They allowed themselves to jump down.

Anko was stripped to just her bear clothes and no cape.

"Remember this well! You were defeated by Lavi Bookman!" said, Lavi shouting and striking a pose, she sweat dropped along with everybody else. "Now we have defeat Konohomaru-sensei and Anko-sensei. We need to go after Shino-sensei and get everybody. I know how to win this but we all have to work together"

This kid...thought Anko, he had a bit of a morn personality wise but he had defeated her using smarts alone.

"But we should rest for the night" said, Lavi. "My Chakra is spent up and I'm hungry"

And it was safe to say when Kakashi and Shino met up with Konohamaru and Anko they received one hell of a surprise.

"What happened?" said, Kakashi. "Was it Boruto?"

"No, it was Lavi" said, Konohamaru, in shame and awe.

"Lavi?" said, Kakashi.

Shino eyes went wide as he said. "Wait, he out did both of you?"

"No, he used knowledge to defeat us both" said, Anko. "He drove a group of forest mice to me. My snakes went crazy, the mice ran up my clothes and before I know it my button had been smashed by my own snakes"

She was fine because she had immunity to the poison but the button was unprotected.

"The kid took advantage of me when I was looming over two people." said, Konohamaru. "He sent a clone to thrust a Kunai into my button and then told both Sarada and the class president to run"

Kakashi blinked at that and looked at Shino for an explanation.

"Lavi Bookman, did much worse than Bortuo in terms of physic" said, Shino. "However, he far excels Boruto in the Written exam. I wouldn't be surprised if he read up on every teacher in the academy"

Lavi Bookman...I wonder how much he knows about me. Thought Kakashi, well this just made this exam far more interesting.

#Somewhere in the forest#

"Eeeh!? You guys defeated Anko-sensei and Big Brother!?" said, Boruto shocked.

"Exactly it was more like we listened to Lavi and won" said, Sarada, pushing up her glasses.

Everybody turned to Lavi who was putting his hands over the fire with an expression of totally bliss.

You would have never thought this idiot could defeat their teachers.

Finally, Lavi said. "Okay everybody gather round. I'm going to tell you how to pass this exam as a group"

Everybody was stunned, but they gathered.

"First of all," he said. "Before we can all pass, you need to know this history of this bell test"

"The history?" said, Inojin.

"Did you honestly think this was the first time the Sixth Hokage has done this?" said, Lavi stunning them all. "When the Sixth Hokage was a Jounin instruct, he did this test year after year"

"What every year? Why?" said, Sarada.

"Because out of the 15 genin teams he had" said, Lavi. "Only one team had managed to pass the test"

Everybody was shocked.

"Only one?" said, Benki.

"That's right, all the teams up to 14 had failed" said, Lavi shocking all of them.

All of them was starting to realise just how serious this test was.

"So, let me tell you who the team that passed the test was" said, Lavi. "Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto uzumaki"

The kids were hella surprised when he dropped this bomb.

"What papa and mama?" said, Sarada.

"What my old man?" said, Boruto.

"As expected from the Hokage" said, Iwabee.

They waited him to continue and after they shut up he did.

"Kakashi was infamous for failing teams before they came along" said, Lavi. "So, do you know what made them different from the rest? It was their willingness to put aside their differences and work together as a team"

He stunned them all.

"Kakashi tells every team, only one can pass to create chaos" said, Lavi. "After all, if we all think only one person can pass, we all think it has to be me. We split up and fight on our own. Haven't you ever wondered why a genin team consists of three people? They are a team. Kakashi wants to teach us to care for those who are on our team, weak or strong. Kakashi has a famous saying 'In the Ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum'. Hearing this do you think such a man would pass a genin who abandons his group for glory?"

Everybody was shocked into silence.

Boruto thought back to his fight with his old man, now he understood why the man seemed angry when he saw him alone.

"You were prepared for this" said, Mitsuki.

"Well of course" said Lavi. "I thought it was a very high possibility that the Hokages Genin teacher would want to test out his student's own son who he no doubt heard was a genius. And it was even more likely that the man would fall into his test habits again. I don't have any special jitsu and or have fantastic moves like a lot of you guys but what I do best is watch and observe. And I've observed that the best of us have an ego the size of a mountain and need to take a beating, before you listen to each other. Let alone me, to talentless me"

Everybody looked at him with wide eyes, especially the elite kids who just found out Lavi let them take a beating from their sensei's just to calm their heads.

"Lavi..." said, Benki. "Has anybody told you, your pretty scary?"

"Well the fact were all here, in the world where ninjas aren't really needed, means were monsters in today's society" said, Lavi, yawning. "Take this as my final act as your classmate. I'm going to teach you guys how to ambush two of the best ninjas in the world. After all, if any of them were serious, we would have all been long dead by now. That was the worst villain acting I have ever seen"

Lavi began laughing.

But nobody was laughing.

It was then that all the children understood.

Before now, they thought this test was Borutos backyard but it had actually been Lavi's all along.

And scene!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Boruto and D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

The forest had become uncomfortably quiet and the Chakra signatures had been snuffed out along with any tracks like nobody was there.

It was eery.

The other sensei where out of the forest just chatting to each other.

"It seems they have banded together under a competent commander" said Kakashi.

Let's see what it was like fighting against a Bookman.

Meanwhile Shino was proud, even though he never taught them how to cover their tracks and Chakra signatures so well, which meant it was most likely taught to them by Lavi.

Suddenly four people stepped out of the bushes, each holding a weapon.

"We're going to pass" they said before lunging at them.

Kakashi and Shino thought that they weren't a threat.

That was their mistake.

Kakashi revealed himself as a clone but if Shino had his eyes, they would have widened several notches when his bugs parted like the red sea when the four came close.

Bug repellent!

The children were instructed to run at their top speed and don't slow down for anything, so, while Shino surprise was sinking in, they had already reached him and his button had been crushed.

Kakashi watched Shino go down, the man didn't like to use clones like he did and that was his down fall.

Suddenly he was struck in the back of his head only to poof to reveal a log.

Weapons that don't carry wind? Thought the real Kakashi at another branch, now that was interesting, if he wasn't so alart, he wouldn't have been able to switch.

Suddenly he felt like something caught his shadow.

He didn't need to think who it was, he already know it could only be the latest generation of Shik-Cho-Ino and he was right.

But what Kakashi didn't expect was that Inojin and Chōchō were already doing their attacks when Shikadai shadow caught him.

There was no signal, they all just charged.

Kakashi was flattened and the bell was taken, all them of them celebrated in a wave of falling leaves.

Only to be knocked out, but Kakashi who was watching calmly from a tree, was surprised when all three popped revealing themselves as clones.

Kakashi dodged when a weapon made from rock swung in his precise location.

There was no mistaken it, when he jumped forward, the weapon know where he was.

Students nearby already jumped down to grab hold of him, one went for the bell.

He popped out of existence revealing himself to be a clone.

This is bad...Kakashi thought, he had never lots so much chakra so rapidly before, he thought all of this while switching with a log.

And the kids, were splashing their Chakras as well.

He began to uncover his eye, only for several students to appear with Kunai in hand and all aiming for his left eye.

Kakashi swung only to reveal they were more clones, and right behind them were more, a milasecond later, like an endless stream, all of them were aiming for his left eye.

They didn't want him to uncover it and the constant attacks, forced Kakashi to switch.

Only for the bench he landed on to snap make him fall to the ground.

He fell right into the Shadow imitation technique, he turned to see Shikadai who smirked.

"Checkmate" said Shikadai.

Kakashi tried to move but he to his shock, he could not.

Since when could Shikadai produce a move this strong?

And than both Choco and Inojin appeared from behind him, both of their hands covered in chakra channeling into Shikadai.

But they weren't the only ones either.

Every student began to come out.

Suddenly Kakashi heard the unmistakable sound of a bell and looked down but his bell was still there.

A red head came out from Sarada Uchiha and pulled out a bell and said with a smile.

"Kai"

The bell on Kakashi disappeared before his eyes, revealing it be an illusion.

Since when!?

"Since the second attack" said Lavi, as the shadow retracted and all of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Our aim wasn't to touch the bell" said Lavi surprising him. "It was to get the bell to swing from its hook itself"

"So you must be Lavi" Said Kakashi.

Lavi smiled largely before saying.

"I am Lavi and you would have noticed if any of us came near with our fingers" said Lavi. "So we had you move constantly to upset the Bells axis, so it swings free itself. Everybody had a part to play in this"

Everybody smiled around him.

"The first wave. I had those taking part, take a bath" said Lavi as the instructors were hearing this.

"Take a bath?" Said Kakashi.

"Not many people care to find out but when you wash all the oils off your body, bugs are less willing to come near you because there is nothing on the skin that attracts them" said Lavi.

Shino was shocked.

"I see...that's how four kids got through Shino bugs" said Kakashi.

"And that's where your habit kicked in" said Lavi.

"My habit?" Said Kakashi.

"You went to the trees" said Lavi, stunning the man. "Mitsuki was the one who was the best with wind. I asked him if he could make a wind resistant barrier around the weapons"

"It's was something new. It was a good challenge." said Mitsuki.

"You did a wonderful job, Mitsuki" said Lavi, wondering if he should be on the look out for snakes in his clothes soon. "I know out of all of us, you could do it"

He took Mitsuki ability into account and made him try to refine it. Thought all of the adults.

"But of course I know it wouldn't work but it got you surprised and moving. Before this happened you were relaxed with Shino-Sensei. I didn't believe for one second that, that wasn't a clone" said Lavi stunning the man. "The real you must be on a brench somewhere close by so that's where Sarada came in"

"Sarada?" Said Anko.

"Sarada can track your moves with her eyes

" said Lavi. "However the ability is Chakra consuming so I had her eat many berries"

"Berries?" Said Kakashi

"People don't realise this but Konoha is a place coated with Chakra" said Lavi. "It has to be, considering how many heavy Chakra battles have taken place within its walls and around it. Some of that Chakra must have seeped into the wild life, no matter how small it is, it's still there"

Lavi was shocking all the sensei's including the Sixth.

"There were so many berries" said Sarada, she didn't want to see another berry for a long time.

"There were people who gathered berries and kept feeding Sarada so that she can keep up" said Lavi. "In the third wave, I know you would resort to an illusion, I know it from the start. We're kids, you thought we wouldn't question why three kids could take down a man who has gone through countless battles beyond our dreams so easily. We have egos and immaturity working against us. That's why we sent out clones"

Lavi continued to shock.

"And than we used Iwabee, Sarada and Benkis ability to locate you in the trees, we had to keep you moving and not looking down to see that the bell had already been dropped. There was a about a 65 percent chance that the bell would have fallen by than" said Lavi. "This stage also had a purpose as well, we wanted you to step on a seal located in a brench"

"A seal!?" Said Kakashi.

"Don't get me wrong. None of us are Seal masters that's for sure" said Lavi. "But we do have Boruto Uzumaki, who's father knows more than a few seal, he must have shown Boruto at some point before the Academy how to do a basic one, so with our combined knowledge, we should be able to create an illusion that the bell was still there at least"

"No way..." Said Anko, who is this child? To even use a parents desire to make their child succeed.

"Through out of all of this, we had to make sure your eye was kept hidden" said Lavi. "In the beginning you would have never done so because the possiblity that you would need to against children had not entered you mind yet, however when we've proved how compent we are, you fall back to it, we had clones for that. You don't realise it but your quiet a dramatic guy. When you reveal your eye, you take time to show your opponent your getting serious"

Kakashi was shocked.

"Well, he's not wrong" said Shino, theyve all noticed how dramatic Kakashi made it unrevealed his eye even in battle but nobody said anything.

"And now we are here" said Lavi. "The shadow jitsu was just here to make you think, we would walk to take the bell when you were wrong. We took the bell a while back. I maybe the brains of this operation but it wouldn't have worked if all of us didn't play a part in this. You didn't lose to me, you lost to us as a team. Wasn't team work what you were trying to teach us?" And than he grinned and said Childishly. "We passed didn't we, Sixth Hokage? We have 30 minutes left until the sun raises."

And Kakashi flopped down and said. "Your one scary brat, Lavi Bookman. You all pass"

Everybody celebrated immediantly.

"I thought Boruto would shine the most today" said Konhamaru. "But using berries against somebody who was formally a Hokage? I would have never imagined"

"He know all his classmates strengths and how to make them the most effective while also taking into account Chakra usage" said Anko. "I have never seen a brat like this in all my years of teaching. He was thinking several steps ahead this entire time. You have quiet the technical monster in your class, Shino."

And Shino couldnt say anything but until now, he didn't know just how scary Lavi could be when he was put into a leadership role.

Lavi was suddenly approached by Benki.

"That was such an amazing plan, Lavi" said the boy.

"I thought my head would explode with all that knowledge" said Iwabee.

"I wasn't that good" said Lavi, with a blush.

"No, your plan was sound and you took down all of them." said Shikadai. "I was hot blooded, because I immedaintely started thinking of Chōchō and Inojin and nobody else in the beginning. I needed a wack to get me to consider other people"

"You would have come with something similar eventually" said Lavi, putting his hand on Shikadai. "You just didn't have the maturity to handle it." He stuck his tongue out and winked.

Shikadai cringed.

He lost to this guy?

"From now on call me Senpai!" Said Lavi with his hands on his head like a ballerina, with his nose pointy in the air and a mile long.

He began to spin and shout how great he was.

Most of them sweat dropped.

"Worst guy, ever" said Chōchō. "For a minute there, I thought he was a mature older guy. He's the most immature out of all of us"

"I wonder about that..." Said Mitsuki.

Kakashi eyes hadn't left Lavi at all as he stood up, he could tell Lavi was hidding his true self to make everybody feel at ease with him.

He wouldn't have collected so much in-depth data about everyone if they didn't think of him as friend instead of a leader.

A guy with such a high ability to understand had to be wearing a mask, so what was the kids true self and what horrors had he read about to make him hide it?

It was safe to say when they reported what actually happened Naruto Uzumaki was hella surprised along with Shikamaru.

"To even think so far as to use Berries to supplement the Sharingan" said Shikamaru. "It's a thing that has never been done before plus you have to read up on what was safe and what isn't for human consumption. The boy turned the whole forest against his Sensei's and a former Hokage. Imagine what he could do on a battlefield"

"Yes" said Naruto. "He could save many lives or damn them. Nobody knows about his morals yet and he has yet to grow maturity wise"

And so everybody recieved their headbands and had their own celebration meals.

Lavi yawned as he woke up on Monday morning and went to the barhroom, only to come back to his room and see a surprise.

Is that?

Yes it was.

It was Lavi Bookman first appearence costume, his Konoha headband was placed onto his own headband like a clipon.

Badass.

"Wear this uniform with pride, brat" said Bookman. "Today your semi a man"

And Lavi was almost in tears before he beard that last part.

"What do you mean, I'm semi a man?" He yelled.

"Your still a brat kid!" Yelled Bookman back.

The noise started again as the two of them fought.

Meanwhile outside.

So noisy...thought those passing by.

And scene!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Boruto and D Gray Man.

Enjoy!

Lavi thought he looked awesome, until he stepped outside and realised how flashy it looked even in the modern day of Konoha.

The shiny black had countless people looking at him with wide eyes and his cheeks redden with embrassement, he turned to go back into to change only to realise the old man had locked him out.

Lavi used the invible cloak technique and to run to the academy knowing he would get suspicious looks from anybody feeling Chakra.

It reduced his embrassement though.

He made it to the classroom door without being scene and opened the doors, everybody turned to see nobody but heard Lavi voice.

"I finally made it"

A lot of kids eyes went wide.

"Lavi, why are you invisible?" Said Mistuki.

"I'm embrassed" said Lavi.

So Lavi was indeed there.

"What do you have to be embrassed about?" said Shikadai.

"Im curious now" said Chocho.

"Promise, you guys won't stare" said Lavi.

They promised and than he dropped it revealing his extremely flashly attire.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Lavi had gone from looking like a slighty better begger kid to looking like royalty from TV.

Everybody was surprised even Mitsuki.

"Hey, isn't this too big of a jump from your normal look?" Said Iwabee with wide eyes.

Lavi seemed to be sparkling.

"He looks like a foreign prince" said Simure.

They all couldn't wait to show off their outfit but Lavi had outclass them all.

"Well my old man gave this to me this morning" said Lavi, trying to not show how red he was. "I thought it was cool but I stand out so much"

And than they heard their sensei coming with people behind him, they all formed a line immediantly seeing other adults.

Shino and all the adults eyes went to Lavi flashy attire immediantly.

Nani!?

What was with that outfit!?

Lavi faced forward trying to break from the many eyes on his back as the teacher began his final farewell to them all and tried to show the other adults how well they were trained before giving their groups and Senseis.

Students began leaving in their new groups and Lavi eventually realised that he was left with the outstanding pupils.

"Hmm, there are 7 of us" said Shikadai.

And than the teacher announced the usual Shik-Ino-Cho combination, all three walked out.

"Boruto, Sarada and Mistuki, you will be a team" said Shino. "Lavi Bookman, a jounin has expressed interest in you as an apprentice"

"Nani!?" He said, and all three were surprised.

What Jounin would?

Suddenly the door opened and in came none other than Shikamaru Nara.

"Nani!?" Boruto, Sarada and Lavi said together.

It can't be.

But it was.

"Lavi Bookman, follow me." said Shikamaru Nara, confirming it was in fact him.

The man had told nothing about this to his son.

"Ur, okay" said Lavi walking after the man.

Lavi struggled to keep up with the man as he went to the Hokage office and entered.

For the first time, Lavi properly saw Naruto Uzumaki and bowed religiously. "N-Nice to meet you, sir!"

Naruto smiled and said. "It's nice to finally meet you Lavi" but on the inside, he was wondering why Lavi face looked so familiar.

"Well that's enough time for a break, get back to the paperwork" said Shikamaru and Naruto almost cried but held it and went back it.

Lavi was told to sit and than the Hokage right hand man brought out a game.

It was the game that Shikamaru previous Sensei had used on him to test his IQ.

"I'm going to give you an attack strategy and your going to try and counter it" said Shikamaru knowing Naruto would be trying to peak.

And than Shikamaru made his moves, Lavi looked and just like that all of the knowledge he had of this game sprung to life as if he was taking out a book in his mind.

Clank.

Clank.

Clank.

Clank.

The sound of Lavi moving the pieces in a constant stream before finishing echoed in the office, unbeknown to him, Shikamaru was actually timing him.

Shikamaru look at how the boy would counter this when Lavi was clearly done and said. "How did you get this method?"

"Well with this game, you can think of a million attack Patten's that bend the rules as far as they go" said Lavi. "I actually got this idea from watching the mouse that I released in my exam"

"Mouse?" Said Shikamaru.

"There are a dozen of them but what made it check mate was the smallest and quickest mice" said Lavi. "The strongest was just a lure to cause disarray. While the least likely to attack, does the fatal blow" before he said. "But even if that attack failed, I positioned the pieces in such in such a way that I can reset the pieces with the least amount of casualitys and try another attack over and over again"

Shikamaru said nothing, before he said.

"Lavi, you can go home now"

"Eh?" He said.

"I just wanted to test out something" said Shikamaru. "I never told you I'll take on an apprentice full time. You can go home"

"Well, if you say so" said Lavi. "It was amazing meeting you" and than he left.

"Now I see why Kakashi said Lavi Bookman is a scary kid" said Shikamaru. "He not only used what he had done before but also he must have studied this game religiously. The kids mind is a library that he can access easily"

#2 days later#

The whole teachers lounge at the academy was stunned when they saw Shikamaru Nara walk through the door.

"I did the test" said Shikamaru to Shino. "Would you like to hear Lavi Bookmans IQ?"

Shino went silent and many teachers ease dropped.

"The kids got an IQ of 312" said Shikamaru, shocking the whole room. "Yes I know, when I did it, it was over 200 but what makes it so high is thats kids stored knowledge. Hes an all-rouder, he not only takes into account people but the environment as well in an instant. That kid really could bring a village to its knees if he used it on a large scale. I would like to keep him as an apprentice"

And that's what brought the man outside the Bookman compound, a day later after leaving a clone to make sure Naruto didn't slack off.

Shikamaru knocked on the gate, he heard it would be suicide if he tried to get in without permission.

"I'm coming" said Lavi walking to the gate and seeing who was there only to see the Hokage right hand man. "Come in"

He doesn't look surprised to see me. Noted Shikamaru as he went in and looked around to find a normal garden before heading to the not so luxurious like the Nara clan but definitely not a normal house door, Lavi opened the door and said. "Please take your shoes off at the door"

Shikamaru did so and the first thing he noticed was the shelves.

The massive shelves with hundreds and hundreds of books in them, he followed Lavi to the living room but everywhere Shikamaru looked he couldn't see the end of each row on either side of him, this was either Genjustu or the inside of the house had been expanded many times over to house all these books.

Shikamaru did not think a library could shock him but than he saw the Bookman clan library.

Shikamaru sat down and Bookman said. "Tea?"

"That would be nice" said Shikamaru.

Lavi went to get tea.

"This is quiet the collection, how do you keep track of it all?" said Shikamaru.

"It's actually a clan secret how we locate the books we need" said Bookman. "Some books are written by I through my life time, a small fraction by my grandson, while the rest of these are written by others who document their life work. We collect it all, no matter what the knowledge is, there is no such thing as useless knowledge. Just because a person can't use it, doesn't mean another person isnt desperately seeking for it. You just need the right person to make a piece of knowledge shine. We also have books on any noteworthy individuals so that even if they die and their impact on the world goes, they will always stay alive in the books"

"I'm going out, Panda" said Lavi putting on his fleshy new coat, he found out quickly people don't look at you as poor when you wear flashy clothes.

"Make sure you get my alcohol" said Bookman and Lavi left.

Shikamaru was taken back, alcohol when he looked like he could die any minute?

"Should I be asking if there is a book about me or better yet, if you would allow me to read it?" said Shikamaru.

"A person should never read their own book" said Bookman. " I call it Self Madness. They become obessesed with the past and this village needs a person as cable as you to back up the Hokage or it will collapse. Not even a Genius can feel nothing when their whole lives are written right out in front of them. I really advise you to not try to look for that book"

So not only was there a book written about him, Shikamaru was right to assume their was a book written about all the Clan heads including the Hokage.

Again, if he wasn't so sure there was some kind of protection around these books, he would have grounds to arrest this man.

"I want to get right on it" said Shikamaru. "I would like to take your grandson as my apprentice for real. I wish to train him as my successor as the adviser of the next Hokage"

The old man didn't even blink.

"Is that so? Isn't it better that your son be trained to fill in that role?" said Bookman.

"He's my son, he has yet to found anything to truly motivate him" said Shikamaru. "However Lavi, gives me the impression that he not only knows about the time before the peace but his fangs are far sharper than my own sons right now. My son was born in a peacefull village and time, the concept that everybody could die in the next minute doesn't even cross his mind"

He grew up in a society that forced him out of his lazy rut to survive, these days anybody claiming to kill another person was seen by the younger generation as a movie villain instead of the terror, it should be.

"But to use my grandson" said Bookman. "My grandson also has his obligation as a Bookman to fulfil. I know you, yourself are pressed for time due to the business of your job. If he becomes what you hope, Lavi will come at a cross road. Either he has to a Bookman or be the Hokage adviser, he can't be both. My grandson has to have something or someone in this village that would make him want to protect it. He's immature but he was raised as a Bookman."

"Are you saying he doesn't have a crush or at least want to protect his classmates?" Said Shikamaru. "Children hide things from the adults, all the time"

"Who knows" said Bookman. "If trouble comes, he may run away or stay and fight. But being a Bookman is more of a curse than a blessing. Who he is, will follow him for the rest of his life"

And Shikamaru wondered what that meant.

The Bookman was a very mysterious clan that he may not uncover all their secrets in his life time.

And scene!

I think I'll go on hiatus for a bit because I feel like I'm not giving my A game to my latest stories anymore. I'll be back for Christmas though.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Merry Christmas

I do not own Boruto.

Enjoy!

"What is this? Instead of going on cool and awesome mission like my former classmates are going on, I'm stuck here readings" said Lavi with puffy cheeks as he was in Shikamaru office.

Shikamaru two assistants sweat dropped, what they did was not glamorous but they practically ran the Village behind the Hokage.

But still.

This kid mysteriously stopped complaining, when Shikamaru was here, he would shut up and read but when the man was with the Hokage or somewhere else, the complaining storm came.

Even though Lavi knew the jobs Genins had were far tamer than when the Hokage was a kid, the world is considered much less dangerous now and the need for Ninjas was so low, over 60 percent of children born in this village were content with living a civilian life and never picking up an actual weapon.

The door opened and Lavi suddenly looked attentive when he saw Shikamaru.

"So what do you think?" Said Shikamaru.

"Its hard to unpack it all" said Lavi, well not without revealing he had to a way of spying on people.

Like for instance the record in front of him was the tax on a business owner and his income reported.

The problem?

He had seen this man house, it was stocked with servants and he had a massive jewellery room just for his wife.

There was no way he was reporting his whole income, but if he said anything Shikamaru would ask him why he thought so and he would have to reveal how he knew the face beyond the name.

And he was pretty sure Shikamaru could pick up a bold face lie.

"Lots of people with adult problems" said Lavi. "But thanks to all of you, the approval rating for the Hokage is high. The Hokage is the guy who saved the world, it must be magical for you"

And Shikamaru grinned and said. "Nice try. You clearly have seen something"

"Sorry, it's a clan secret but I can only give you one half of it" said Lavi before he started pointing at documents. "This person, this person, this person, this person, this person, this person and this person. Their all commuting tax fruad."

Everybody in the office was shocked.

"It's impossible for this office to know about every single person in the village but if you crack down on these people, the village would have a bit more disposable income. And if you have to trail them, make sure they don't have ninja bodyguards because their being paid to tell and they'll cover their tracks before you get close" said Lavi before they heard a ring from his phone and he said. "We'll, my times up. I'm going to help my grandpa" he smiled, getting his stuff walking out before Shikamaru could ask in-depth.

"Did a kid just say a bunch of adults were committing tax fraud?" Said one of his assistants with wide eyes.

Even that word would never come out of Borutos or Shikadais mouth, maybe Sarada mouth though.

"I'll send a clone and check on one of the people named" said Shikamaru. "There isn't any harm to it."

However not even 4 hours later, Shikamaru witnessed a shopping trip that shouldn't be possible with what was recorded for the person to earn for this month and were the money was supposed to go.

When the clone told the original, Shikamaru knew that the Konoha police will be very busy making arrests through the week.

He used the information he was given effectively knowing full well, somebody with loose morals would use it to blackmail and get checks from those evading the law.

He didn't know how this kid knew but Lavi had trusted him with this information and all Shikamaru had to do was use it correctly.

Meanwhile Lavi got home only to almost cry at the sight of how awesome Borutos team was doing while he was stuck under heavy watch in the Hokage office.

The favouritsm was very clear to the Bookman clan, him and his grandfather saw what the other teams were doing.

Before Boruto team even got their first mission, they battled a Jounin on a bridge and their first mission was to defend a whole village food supply from another village.

Shikadai team, on the other hand was tasked to help a rich lady shop with no exciting advanture what so ever.

To Lavi the massive favouritism was alarming.

However what was even more alarming was witnessing Boruto relationship with his father who came to greet him at the mission hall.

The boy looked ready to punch his father who had never raised a hand to him and it showed.

"Sometimes a child needs a good smack on the rear to get them to act like a decent person" said Bookman. "His father has done so much to give him every thing he never had. What a brat"

Bookman may not agree with how the Hokage has done things, but even he could see the way Boruto treated his father was appalling at times.

There was honestly nothing stopping Boruto from visiting his father in the man's own office any time he wanted or taking his sister there.

Hell, they could have birthday parties in that office.

He was the Hokage son, legally they couldn't stop him from seeing the Hokage.

Lavi went to shower and felt the hot water on his skin and tried to visualise something, it really had occured to him that he needed a Jitsu to make him stand out, but everybody in class pretty much cleaned the Konoha jitsu library out.

And where was his inheritance?

You would think Sand would draw towards him or he would get mysteriously stronger when the moon was in the sky but no.

By alright he should have been a god.

But he didn't seen anything that he obtained from the two, perhaps it was because of this eyepatch?

How strong would he be if he took off his eyepatch?

Lavi hands went for the eyepatch but when he touched it, the very real possibility that he could die because of the sudden Chakra bursting through a system that was clearly not ready for it.

Would he be old and wrinkly the day he perminately took off his eye patch?

We'll, all he could do was prepare his body for it, he went into his bed and began mediating.

Mediating to draw out more Chakra and have his body handle it.

When he woke up he woke up to something strange.

There was flecks of sand falling off him and there seemed to a barrier made from candles around him.

Bookman was alerted to this and came in.

"So your finally awake, Brat? About time" said the man looking grumper than usual. "You've been asleep for 2 months"

"Wait, what?" Said LavI, how long!?

"If we weren't a clan, the Hokage and Shikamaru Nara would have burst in here but even they have to respect a Clan privacy" said the old man. "There was even a huge incident reguarding the Byakuya gang, Shikamaru Nara wanted to ask if you can participate in it but I told you are still deep in Clan business"

Lavi blinked.

The Byakuya gang was a gang who stole just to provide for the poor.

They could be seen as good people but for those who weren't swapped up in the kindness could see they stole from hard working people who earned what they took away.

Imagine, working for several days just to do that weekly food shop, only to find the food missing the next morning and you were not expected to call the police because those who stole the fruit of your hard work, had given it to somebody who was worse off them you and didn't work.

The gall of that gang to parade themselves as Hero's.

"However it was quickly resolved" said Bookman. "I recorded it all for you. You can play it while the village sleeps"

"Panda...you are the scariest old man I know" said Lavi.

"I'm about to get a lot more scary kid" said Bookman, the man got out a little hammer and stake.

"Huh?" Said LavI.

"I'm going to peirce your eyes. It's time to receive the Bookman earrings" said Bookman.

Lavi eye went wide.

The old man was serious.

He ran, only for the old man to not show his age and chase after him and tackling him to the ground football style.

Those walking by heard his screams and got chills.

Several minutes later, Lavi was in tears, in his earlopes were large blue hooped earnings.

"Stop crying. It doesn't hurt that bad" said Bookman. "And besides these earrings are special. There is a weapon inside the earrings that you can bring out by channelling Chakra"

"Wait, really?" Said Lavi, his tears mysteriously disappeared.

He channelled Chakra into them and there was a pop sound, followed by the falling on the ground in front of him, revealing itself to be a toy hammer.

Is that?

"You need to ch-" Bookman didn't get to finish as Lavi channelled Chakra into the hammer.

It grow and smashed both sides of the wall.

It was than Lavi knew he fucked out, as he heard Panada cracked his aged knuckles.

"I'll pay for the wall. I swear!" He said, "I'm making money now. Take it out of my wallet"

The man actually did go and take his wallet and empty it out before his eyes.

"Consider this as a down payment" said Bookman. "You need a lot more than this to pay for two walls."

But than Bookman activated a seal and both damaged walls grow back before his eyes.

He was silent.

Why did he feel like he had been scammed?

"Anyway, brat. We need to talk about he Chunin Exams that is due in a few days" said Bookman. "To advance, you have to compete. You cant disguise yourself and enter it. There are too many powerful people gathering. So there is a high chance that you will meet your father, as long as you deny anything and treat him like the important person he is, the storm would blow over"

His father?

Lavi blinked in surprise.

Thats, right he had a father.

Thinking THE Gaara of the Sand was his father was so weird.

It was going to be hella awkward if he ever met Gaara adopted son and the man was there to see him looking like him as a child.

"Are you listening to me brat?" Said Bookman.

"Yes, make sure the Village of the Sand doesn't poke their nose in the Bookman Clan business" he said.

"Good" said Bookman before he said. "Now I got a uniform you are going to wear to the Chunin Exam"

The man went to a room and took out, the best version of Lavi Bookmans uniform he had ever seen.

It was shinning before his eyes.

"Wear this with pride" said Panda. "You are the Bookman Clan Heir after all"

And scene!

As I follow the anime, I've realised the writing for the exams is terrible, you barely see any of it so I'm going to have to do some imagination on my part for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Boruto: The Next Generation.

Enjoy!

The Chunin Exam was a place to show off your skills in front of Civilians and all five great Villages.

However nobody bothered to style because all eyes were on the children of the Hero's of the War anyway.

It wasn't like 30 years ago where everybody got equal limelight because hardly anybody know the Yellow Flash son was entering the exams even the last Uchiha child wasn't as huge as these kids back than.

So the children of the Heroes could be dressed in the worst low brow thing ever and a hundred pair of eyes would stare at them and want to speak with them, like they were wearing the latest clothes.

This is why it was so unusual that somebody dared to be glamorous here.

Lavi Bookman, the heir to the Bookman Clan was indeed glamorous.

Shikamaru appeared with Lavi speechless, because he was his sensei.

Everybody from different villages turned to stare.

Not only was his outfit extremely flashy but his looks too, he put the Genin that were supposed to come from a sunny place to shame because of his exotic look.

"Oh, hi guys" he said, to the Genin from the village. "Its been how long?"

"Months." said, Mitsuki. "Flashy as always"

"Oh, this. My grandpa gave me this because I'll be representing my clan in this" said, Lavi before he said. "So I'm not coming to greet you as a pal but as an enemy. If I go up against any one of you, I will show you hell"

He shocked all three of them, it was scarier because he smiled the whole way.

He waved as everybody gathered in front of the stage.

Yes, a stage.

What is this? A concert? The Chunin Exams have gone down hill...Lavi thought, as his barely sensei got up on stage.

"We will now begin the Chunin Exams" said, Shikamaru Nara on stage with a mike. "I'll remind you all to fully demonstrate the fruits of your training"

So many teens looked hella bored.

Are they even going to try? Thought Shikamaru.

"For round one" said, a ninja nobody cared to know the name of, the cloth behind them dropped. "You will answer a Yes or No Trivia question. You are to move to the side you think is correct"

And than the man said. "And the question is...The Shinobi password that appeared in Volume 5 'The Shinobi strategist detective story are 'moon is day', 'mountain is river' and 'Flower is Nectar'. True or False?"

Everybody began to whisper to themselves, no self respecting teenager would read a book that old unless they had to.

Lavi made a point to laugh creepily as he walked to the 'Yes' side without batting an eye.

Everybody stared at him as he said creepily. "Come join me. You might find success or face hell"

He enjoyed the weary looks he got.

"Wow, that kid is terrible. Usual the person who moves first is the most knowledgeable but he put doubt in their mind on wither he is right or just wants to see the world burn" said, the man. "He's an asshole. Who is his Sensei?"

And Shikamaru did not speak up for this.

However, people began to move, some went to the other side while other chose to stand with what could be the devil.

Everybody got going and nobody was left.

Now for the results.

"I see you've all decided" said, the man. "Those of you who are incorrect will turn black and not be able to advance"

Wait, black?

Suddenly the machine began rolling and everybody waited.

When they saw it, it was shocking.

It was true and false.

Suddenly the ground caved in on both sides and kids went tumbling into the black lake below, Lavi throw a flying knife on a string and it stuck to the wall, he dangle just centimetres from the black stuff.

He was not getting covered today and it was too early to reveal his Hammer.

He waited for all the losers to be swept down before the examinations helped the winners out and those who lost, were made to bow in front of the winners.

Lavi did not listen to the man who congratulated them, instead he looked at Boruto, the guy was touching his arm unnaturally.

Either Boruto had a serious injury or he was hiding something he shouldn't have with him.

Boruto did not look at all happy despite advancing, so the more shameful option was most likely.

The guy had one of the two hero's training him and miraculously he didn't jump in power to dominate the competition.

At least lose with dignity.

What a pathetic child.

Lavi walked home and entered.

"I see Boruto touching his arm. Its most likely a Ninja tool on there." said, Bookman. "Even the Hokage at that age, to win at least he used something he grow up with. The boy may make it to the finals, but he's an idiot if he thinks he can cheat in front of his father and so many legendary figures. The amount of shame knowing the Hokage own son is cheating, is unimaginable. The boy can deny that he's the Hokage son all he likes but reality doesn't care about feelings"

All they could hope was that Boruto wouldn't use it.

But the following day, Boruto did indeed use it, Lavi could not help but be disappoint that the moment Boruto saw he was coming up short, he cheated.

It was such a crime that his father was known for struggling his way up, now the man own son was cheating his way up.

Lavi set a trap before his three people showed up, shocked that they up against a single guy.

Lavi took out something to reveal Manga.

"What's wrong? Come at me" he said, seeing their look.

They ran to him thinking this was easy.

Lavi merely smiled and blew on the ground.

It revealed to be quick sand!

"DAMN IT! WHEN!?" yelled one person.

Their hands were encased so they couldn't even do hand signs.

Lavi merely turned the page.

#Camera room#

"Turning the ground into quicksand? When did he do that?" said, one of the watchers. "He's done this without hand signs just like Boruto Uzumaki. It looks like this kid and Boruto are the ones to watch in this exam."

"Anyway, we have five teams going through" said, the other, wondering if he had seen this kids face before.

Impossible, being a red head was unique and he would surely remember a red haired kid from the past.

It never occurred to him that he should look at the only red haired man he had ever set his eyes on.

The word 'sexually active' would never be used in the same sentence as Gaara of the Sand because it was too ridiculous.

Lavi passed with flying colours and his grandpa was too cheap to cook something special.

However it was a sober tone in the house.

He passed the second test so in a few days, he would stand before all the Hokages and that meant being directly down below for Gaara of the Sand who would notice that he was the only red head in the group immediately.

The next few days was like a funeral, they were saying goodbye to the little peace they obtained.

And than came the day, everybody but him proudly stood on that stage in front of the most powerful people in the world.

Lavi tried his best to tilt his head at an angle where you could only see his red hair, however the moment he could be viewed every single pair of eyes looking from above found their eyes drawing to the red hair.

Lavi could feel his fathers eyes on his hair.

His hair wasn't just red, it was Gaara shade red.

"I believe you've all be informed about already" said, Rock Lee. "The third battle will be individual battles. That means your team mates who you've learned skills from, may be your opponent. There is no such thing as Team work here"

And than Rock Lee said. "This test will have 3 rounds and the final round will be a 3 man battle royal between the winners of each block A, B, C. Is everybody ready?"

Lavi who still refuse to lift his head yelled. "Yeah!" with the other teams.

And that's when Bookman decided to grace the audience with his presence, by going to sit down, the man was dismay by the lack of people he could see in the crowd and that he was the oldest one here.

The Chunin Exams have indeed gone downhill.

And than Bookman saw him, hiding his face in shame, the man was going to see it anyway so the old man said.

"BRAT! DO I HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASS!?" yelled the old man and Lavi flinched.

The old man continued to hurl abuse at some poor kid, all the parents who raised their children softly were shocked.

Suddenly Lavi yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP, PANDA! I'M NOT WUSSING OUT!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A PANDA IN FRONT OF THE GREAT LEADERS OF THE WORLD!" Yelled Bookman.

"Have you no shame? Your yelling in public!" yelled Lavi.

"I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS IN PUBLIC!" Yelled Bookman.

Both of them were pretty much coming to blows with each other.

And that's when it clicked for Naruto and those who had seen Gaara as a child, now having somebody here to bring it up.

Lavi face even with the eyepatch and without dark lines around his eyes, looked very similar to Gaara face as a teen.

Looking around, Naruto wasn't the only one who realised the similarity's in looks.

However, the man didn't seem to realise this so they all shook their head and went into denial.

It was ridiculous to even think beyond the face similarity's.

Denial was a powerful thing, and they needed physical proof.

And besides nobody could imagine Gaara doing it with a woman.

But than as everybody was going to get ready for the match, everybody began to notice one thing.

Sand.

Sand began to leak into the stadium, the very sand from Gaara guard which he left at the Hokages office.

Everybody noticed it too late, Gaara eyes went wide and Lavi looked back to find Sand rushing towards him.

"Whoa!" he said.

He began to run, the sand followed him.

"Why is it following me!?" yelled Lavi. "Fourth Kazekage call it off! I'm to sexy to be covered in sand! Heeelllllllppp!"

He screeched.

A lot of them sweat dropped even the examiner.

"Idiot" said Bookman.

"He's funny" said Himawari.

Gaara called it off while wondering why his sand would follow the child.

Every war veteran was very interested to find out why the sand followed Lavi.

However no matter how many seals or blocks a person has, it can't suppress the instincts of a grandmother who realised she had another blooded grandbaby.

After that, everybody got ready, however the Hokage wife pulled her husband aside.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I can't see his Chakra system at all" said Hinata dropping a bombshell.

"What?" he said.

"I can't see his System at all. There is something blocking it but his Eyepatch has teeth" she said, stunning him once more. "I can't see the old man chakra System either. I've never met anything that could hide their system so well. It's scary because I can't measure their power at all"

It was the worst thing ever, Lavi could either have the Chakra suitable for his age, have less chakra or the very worse option was that he had abnormal levels of Chakra and he was a massive danger to everybody around him.

"I'll keep an eye on Lavi Bookman" said Naruto. "However, if he does go berserk it's the Bookman Clan problem. However if his grandfather does not step in right away, than the Bookman Clan will be seen as a threat"

He didn't mind if they didn't protect the village but if one of their own went on a rampage and if nobody steps in than that's when he draws the line.

An unknown who held so much knowledge going berserk, would do the worst kind of damage to his village.

And scene!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I am now following the Manga.

I do not own Boruto: The Next Generation.

Enjoy!

The first up was Boruto Uzumaki because of course it was.

The village needed to flex with the child of one of the most famous Ninja's in the world in the eyes of the other Villages.

However, Boruto soon showed how he learned nothing from Sasuke Uchiha before the Bookman Clans eyes, by cheating against an opponent that wasn't even one of the hero children.

The guy was the kind of guy whose sole purpose was to make the protagonist look good, and yet the guy was beating his ass until Boruto cheated.

His sister cheered and people praised his son but one look at the Hokage face told you, he had felt something was off with Boruto win just now.

As expected, you couldn't completely fool somebody like that.

And than Sarada came up and one punched her opponent.

Shakimaru put his opponent in a deadlock.

Mitsuki just throw his opponent up and down before the poor guy fainted.

Now it was his turn.

Bookman kicked his nephew into the stadium down belong, however he managed to land on his feet instead of his head.

But he grounded to a halt and fainted on the spot.

Everybody young and adult sweat dropped, even his opponent seeing Lavi out cold.

Did it just end before it began?

His opponent looked around confused before waiting for Rock Lee to announce that he was the winner when suddenly something loomed behind him and stuck him in the neck heartlessly.

The Lavi on the floor puffed into thin air and the real one just knocked his opponent out cold.

Everybody stared.

"I'm the winner" Lavi said, doing a peace sign before walking back at the up steps like he was ordering lunch.

"When did he make a clone and when did he come up from behind?" said, Sarada Uchiha.

Yes, even the adults were wondering that as well.

And now they all had a break.

"Panda, can I have some money for food" whined Lavi immediately from the crowd.

"Sure, here's some money" said, Bookman uncharacteristically nice.

Lavi took the money only to see it was just barely enough for water and cookie.

"Cheap ass old man" he mumbled.

Bookman hearing him said. "Did I just here you say, you're more than happy for me to cut off your lunch allowance?"

"No" Lavi said immediantly, before smiling. "Thanks for the money" he hurry went to the burger place and placed an order before rushing back.

However, the eye opener for everybody was, that he was back 2 minutes later!

They recognised the food, the nearest store was 20 minutes walk from here, 10 if you're a incredible runner, so how did he make that distance in such a short time?!

Lavi sat down and began to eat his cookie while drinking some water.

It seems not even Shikamaru knew the answer to that.

And that's when the break ended and it was announced Shikada and Boruto will be battling each other.

To most, it was to see which child with completely different upbringings turned out stronger but to the Bookman Clan, it was the match to see if Boruto truly would cheat when up against his best friend who just wanted a fair fight.

However as it became clear that Shikadai was more advanced with what he had, Boruto cheated and quickly turned it around, Shikadai gave up just before Boruto was about to strike the final blow.

Everybody but the Hokage cheered for the win, because the man had seen how his son had cheated clearly now and so did Boruto own mother, which just made it a hundred times worse.

Now Naruto had a choice, would he allow his son to continue cheating or do the honourable thing and pull his son out and do it secretly to save the boy from shame.

However, the Bookman clan were thinkers and unfortunately Naruto wasn't known for his amazing strategies, he was known for the power he possessed with hints of brilliants sprinkled in.

That's why, he exposed the boy before everybody.

His classmates.

His family.

His sensei.

And complete strangers.

The look on Boruto face as his father took of the Ninja tool he used to cheat and looked at him with the most disappointed look he had ever seen would hit anybody hard.

As the Hokage announced his son's cheating, Boruto was confronted with the look on his best friends face as the truth was exposed.

Shikadai begged for him to say that he didn't cheat in their match but Boruto silence confirmed his worst fears.

"This was not the way to go about this." said, Bookman. "The boy is disqualified"

And second's later, it was announced that Boruto Uzumaki was disqualified due to cheating, his father furthered the blow by taking his head band off and saying he doesn't deserve to wear it.

Boruto blamed his cheating on his father, as if his father was the one who gave him the device and he didn't go through electricity to secure it himself.

Those pulling the strings on Boruto cheating came out to try and put their experiment back on track.

And just like decades before, Intruders appeared to try and kill someone, everybody but the Hokage stood like idiots as two people in white appeared.

The large man, stomped his food and the whole giant structure of the stadium came crashing down.

People would have died if not for the three Sand Siblings coming to the rescue.

Both Lavi and Bookman observed the new arrivals, they noticed that none of them actually used Jitsu but instead relied on their physical ability.

If things go on like this, everybody would be seriously injured or dead.

"Lavi" said, Bookman.

"You really want me to do it here old man?" said, Lavi.

"The Chunin exams have ended for today anyway, there couldn't have been a better debut" said, the old man.

"Alright than" he said, before he jumped from his seat and into the stadium below, as everybody looked at the black circle forming in the sky.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer. Grow. Grow. GROW!" he yelled.

And that was all the warning the slim guy got as thousands of kilograms was suddenly smacked right into him from his right.

Everybody watched the guy fly with wide eyes, even Kurama in his cage went 'eh?'

And then everybody turned to see Lavi carrying the biggest hammer everybody had ever seen.

It was huge!

"If Chakra won't work on you, how about something physical?" he said, before with a swing, he went for the large guy.

The guy tried to run, the pressure from the hammer was very real.

But Lavi wouldn't let him go.

The hammer came down and he swung it just as the slim guy was getting up.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer." he said, "Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!"

And before their eyes the Hammer lit on fire and it became a snake.

"NANI!?" yelled the guy before he was swallowed and burnt to a crisp before their very eyes.

The fire dragon left like a lie, and Bookman came down calmly, the old man walked over to the large unconscious guy in a white cloak, and began to examine him, Lavi joining shortly afterwards.

"As expected, this guy can't use chakra, its all machine" said, Bookman getting out his book and writing.

"The machine work is decent. Somebody really has it out for Chakra users" said, Lavi, before he said casually. "Big Hammer, Little Hammer. Shrink"

The giant thing began to shrink before all their eyes until it grow so small that it could be mistaken for a plastic toy, it hopped right back into Lavi earring.

Both of them didn't seem to realise or care that the whole stadium was staring at them, young old, normal, prodigy or war veteran.

No, the unconscious man in front of them was far more interesting.

Bookman began dissecting a little bit of the arms before their eyes.

"So this is what no chakra system looks like. Interesting" said Bookman.

Once, Bookman got some samples, wrote a few things down, Bookman said to the Hokage. "You may take him now for interrogation, he has no use to us now. I suggest that you trap the lower half of his body in a floating body of water. He has no Chakra so blockers won't do a thing and normal chains would be broken easily. I have removed the poison he kept under his tongue"

The Hokage was silent.

"We will now take out leave since we don't need to be here." said, Bookman bowing politely and than turning. "Lavi, I'll treat you to some ice cream"

"Wait, really?" said, Lavi.

"We gained new information. That deserves to be rewarded" said, Bookman.

Neither of them had shadows, the Nara Clan suddenly became aware of and than they walked out completely, disappearing from sight.

The whole stadium was silent and than there was uproar as the mysterious man was taken into custody.

"That red head kid killed one of them and knocked the other unconscious!" yelled somebody.

"Who was that kid before? He destroyed the two who even the Hokage was having trouble with!" yelled another.

"I remember, there was a clan that moved in a few years back. That must be them!" said, another.

"The brat is amazing and the old man didn't care. He cut the guy open and left" said another.

"What a scary duo. The only reason why both invaders weren't killed was because one of them had to remain a live for examination."

Everybody was talking about the duo.

Boruto cheating seems to be a thing of the past.

Suddenly the Hokage, ordered a clear out while not looking at his son.

"Shikamaru, did you know about this?" said, Naruto to his adviser.

"The kid disappeared for a month under Clan duties" said, Shikamaru. "That sly old man was most likely forging that hammer. He had no intention of letting his nephew lose to our kids. With that hammer, he would have wiped even my kid out"

This was reality right now.

Lavi killed somebody who throw the Hokage around and Sasuke Uchiha was about to step in as well.

But they didn't hold the knowledge on how to defeat them, it wouldn't have done Naruto any good because he wasn't good without his Chakra.

The kids who were in his class, looked like they couldn't process that the brainy idiot of a red head, actually killed a person that the Hokage struggled to take down.

"That Hammer... It was so magnificent." said, Katasuke Tono. "To think the Bookman Clan, was hiding such a wonderful thing. I would like to study it, see how it works, appreciate its craftsmanship. I've never wanted to know so much about a weapon. Does the grandfather have a hidden weapon as well?"

He wanted to know so much about the craftsman ship of the Bookman clan.

"Hinata, can you take Boruto home?" said Naruto to his wife, ignoring his son's protests.

She nodded and took him home with his little sister by force.

Everybody was unaware that in another universe where the Bookman clan didn't exist, the Hokage was captured despite two great powers trying to defeat the two, and Boruto woke up in the hospital surrounded by his injured friends and family.

The Bookman Clan had saved them from a massive pandemic.

#Where the Bookman Clan is#

"I haven't had this in years. Why do you youngsters like this?" said, Bookman as he licked his first and last ice-cream.

"Because its delicious" said, Lavi, before he said. "The village will be in an uproar by tomorrow and you'll most likely be called into the Hokage office tomorrow morning, with all the other village leaders."

"I know very well this would happen" said, Bookman. "But the Bookman Clan does not align itself to one village, even in times of war. Everything must have equal shot or one side would throw the balance of the world off and lead it to complete ruin. With such knowledge, a Bookman has to stay away from getting too involved with the events of the world"

Lavi understood where the man was coming from, having a bookman involved with the world was nothing but a curse.

Having Knowledge, usually meant people would do the bare minimum to to use it and not reach their potential.

They wouldn't have had the experiences they should have to grow as people or discover new knowledge.

Lavi himself, could hear the drums of war going on.

Nothing stays peaceful for long and he had no idea about what would happen if his old man died and he was made to choose to fight.

Could he look his former classmates in the eye and tell them that all the years in the village meant nothing to him?

He sighed.

Being a Bookman was both amazing and such a burden.

Now he just had to pray that when his old man was called in, that he wasn't dragged into it and to make matters worse the 3 sand Siblings were here.

If they got close enough to look at his face well, there was no way Gaara siblings wouldn't see the resemblance to the preteen they used to fear.

It was worse because Gaara sister was Shikadai mother.

Thankfully he never went over to Shikadai house or ran into the woman on the street.

But Lavi didn't realise that tomorrow was wash day and his old man would confiscate not only his uniform but his headbands as well.

And scene!


End file.
